A Change in the Enemy: Memory or Insanity (Book 7)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: A wish. That's all it took. Now Lloyd is lost and confused, trying to find out the truth to his life. Where did everyone go? Why did everything go wrong for him now of all times? When pieces start coming together, things only end up getting worse. Now the team must join together to find and rescue Lloyd when he disappears. Will he be saved, or fall to his sanity?
1. Chapter 1-What Just Happened

_**Now, this might confuse you guys a little bit, but that's what I'm aiming for. A little confusion and solving the puzzle. Enjoy!**_

Lloyd woke up in his bed, everything from the past couple days flooding back to him. He couldn't figure out one thing. How was he alive? How was he unfrozen? He shrugged it off and got up. He changed into a green t-shirt and grey jeans, fixed up his hair and then made his way to the kitchen. He found Jay, Kai, Nya and Cole sitting at the table, chatting away. Zane was in the kitchen, making breakfast while adding in the odd comment to their conversation.

"Greenbean's up," Kai joked. "You slept in, kid."

"Where is everyone else?" Lloyd asked.

"Sensei's gone off to get more tea," Jay said.

"What about Ali?" Lloyd asked.

"Who?" Cole looked at him confused.

"Ali?" Lloyd said.

Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"Dash?" Lloyd tried again with a different name. "Zack? June?"

"I think you must have had a really strange dream last night," Kai said, leaning back in his chair. "We don't know anyone by those names."

"But, they were, Ali and I, Dash, what?" Lloyd stumbled for words.

"Look, whoever you're talking about must have just been in a dream you had," Zane said. "There is no one else here except for us."

"At least, we would hope so," Jay shouted at no one. "Yup, just us."

Nya rolled her eyes, smiling at Jay. The two laughed.

"I know they were here, that couldn't have been a dream," Lloyd insisted. "There is no way."

Zane had Lloyd sit at the table, then sat beside him.

"Well then, if it's so real to you, do you want to tell us about it?" Cole asked.

"Who are these people you keep talking about?" Kai agreed with Cole. "Tell us."  
"Well, Dash was Cole's girlfriend," Lloyd started.

And then everyone burst out in laughter. Lloyd looked around confused.

"You really must have hit your head," Kai said as he calmed down. "There is no way Cole has a girlfriend."

"But he did!" Lloyd insisted. "And Zack was a little boy who could turn into a dragon, and Mai was Zane's robotic sister, and Ali was my wife."

"Alright, there is no way you're married," Cole said. "Zane has no sister, he's a nindroid for crying out loud, and there is no boy who can turn into a dragon."

"But," Lloyd said, looking hurt.

"Look, kid, whatever you think has happened, hasn't happened, and is making you seem insane right now," Jay said.

"Some dreams are too real to tell the difference between it and reality, but this was clearly a dream you had," Zane said.

"It wasn't a dream!" Lloyd snapped, springing up from his chair. "They're real! I know they are! I don't know why you guys don't remember them!"  
"Lloyd, please, calm down," Nya said.

Lloyd ran from the room. He checked every room in the Temple, looking for them. He stopped when he reached his room, collapsing on his bed in tears.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" Lloyd cried.

"Lloyd," Kai's voice said softly.

Lloyd looked up, seeing Kai sitting on his bed next to him. Kai gave him a sympathetic smile, seeing the sorrow and confusion in the green ninja's emerald eyes.

"Clearly they mean alot to you," Kai said. "But, even if they are real, did you ever think that if we don't remember them, they won't remember us."

Lloyd looked down. It was too much to handle right now. He didn't know what to do, how to talk to that might know what he's talking about.

"There has to be someone who knows about everything that just happened," Lloyd mumbled.

"Maybe it's best you try to forget about whatever you're thinking happened," Kai said.

"Why?" Lloyd looked at him. "How can you say that?"

Kai looked slightly taken back. He sighed, looking away from Lloyd. He kept running the names Lloyd had said through his mind, unable to come up with anyone.

"Is there anyone else we could possibly talk to that might know about these people?" Kai asked him. "Someone we would know?"  
Lloyd thought about it.

"I don't think so," Lloyd sighed.

He was trying to remember everyone they talked with. He was unable to figure someone out.

"Skylor," Lloyd's eyes lit up.

"She would remember?" Kai questioned. "Dude, no one has talked to Skylor in months."

"Does she still work at the Noodle House?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Kai replied.

"We need to go there now," Lloyd said. "She can back me up here."

"Whoa, calm your horses there, bud," Kai said. "We can't go anywhere until Sensei comes back."

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"We aren't allowed to leave the temple unguarded," Kai said. "His rule, not ours."

Lloyd sighed, falling back onto the bed.

"Look, we'll all go there for lunch, and we can talk to her then," Kai told him. "Besides, it's Cole's turn to cook Lunch."

Kai shivered. Lloyd just thought about how Dash helped Cole cook eatable food. If they never met, his food would still be horrible. He never realized how much would have changed if they never met each other. Something big had happened, and it was affecting their lives drastically.

"I'm going to go eat some breakfast," Kai said. "Do you want to come?"

Lloyd simply nodded. He got up and followed Kai out to the kitchen. They sat and ate while Zane did the dishes from everyone else. Lloyd could hear Jay and Cole laughing and yelling at each other form the gaming room. Nya added in the odd comment about leaving her out of their arguments, still laughing. Lloyd sighed, pushing around pieces of pancakes on his plate.

"If you aren't hungry, you don't have to eat," Zane told him.

Lloyd responded by pushing his plate away and resting his head in his arms on the table.

"I told he we can go see if Skylor has any ideas about what h's talking about when Sensei gets back," Kai whispered to Zane.

"Smart idea," Zane replied.

Lloyd pushed away from the table, standing up.

"I'm going to go outside for a little while," Lloyd said.

"Alright," Kai said. "Don't do anything stupid, though. Ok?"

Lloyd nodded. He walked out of the kitchen, walking outside. He looked around.

"At least this place is still the same," Lloyd sighed.

He walked over to the tree he and Ali always hung out in. A small smile appeared on his face, he closed his eyes and sank to the ground against the tree. He looked up it, hoping to see Ali's smile looking down at him. (Song: Without you by David Guetta)

" _I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game without you. Without you_ ," Lloyd sang softly. " _I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same without you. Without you_."

Lloyd stood up, looking around.

" _I won't run, I won't fly. I will never make it by without you. Without you. I can't rest, I can't fight. All I need is you and I. Without you. Without you_ ," Lloyd sang. " _Oh oh oh. You! You! You! Without You! You! You! Without you_."

Lloyd walked towards the edge of the island, looking over it. He took a deep shaky breath, looking at the horizon.

" _Can't erase, so I'll take blame, but I can't accept that we're estranged without you. Without you_ ," Lloyd sang. " _I can't quit now, this can't be right. I can't take one more sleepless night without you. Without you. I won't soar, I won't climb. If you're not here, I'm paralyzed without you. Without you. I can't look, I'm so blind I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you. Without you_."

Lloyd held his head, staring at the ground.

" _Oh oh oh. You! You! You! Without You! You! You! Without you,_ " Lloyd sang. " _I am lost, I am vain. I will never be the same without you. Without you. Without you_."

Lloyd starred at the horizon, heartbroken. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was alone.


	2. Chapter 2-Visiting Reality

The bell rang as the door opened. Skylor looked up as Kai and Lloyd walked in.

"Hey fellas," Skylor smiled at them. "What can I do for you today? Lunch because Cole's cooking? Bad guy on the loose?"

"Actually, we were hoping we could talk about something in private," Kai said quietly.

"Right this way," Skylor replied.

Kai and Lloyd followed her into the back of the restaurant, away from anyone else. Skylor lead them into an office room. She closed the door once they were in to give them privacy.

"Alright, so what's so important that we need to be in private for it?" Skylor asked.

She sat behind the desk, across from Kai and Lloyd.

"Well, Lloyd," Kai said, looking at the green ninja.

Lloyd looked down, feeling anxious. He had already been told Ali wasn't real and didn't want to get the same response again.

"Lloyd, come on," Kai encouraged him.

"I'm not going to get mad," Skylor told him.

"Do you know Ali?" Lloyd asked.

Skylor let in a sharp inhale. She looked at Kai.

"I think the two of us will need some space," she said.

"You know what he's talking about?" Kai asked.

"Kai, please," Skylor said. "A moment alone with Lloyd."

"Alright," Kai sighed.

Kai got up and left the room. Lloyd turned and looked at Skylor. He could see she was tensed up.

"How do you know about her?" Skylor's tone darkened.

"What?" Lloyd asked, startled.

"Who told you about her?" Skylor asked.

"That's the thing," Lloyd replied quietly. "She did."

"How did you come in contact with her?" Skylor demanded. "She's suppose to be in hiding."

"It's a long story," Lloyd told her.

"How did you find Ali?" Skylor demanded, glaring at Lloyd.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Lloyd said. "I don't know if it was in another world or if it was a dream, but I fell down a waterfall with Kai, then stumbled across her at the bottom of it. She saved us, healed us, and then helped us defeat Morro. Then she stayed with us, the two of us got married and had a baby girl, and then something happened and now I'm here," Lloyd told her. "It's like I'm in a completely different timeline where we never met her."

Skylor sighed, thinking about everything Lloyd just told her.

"It was too real to have been a dream, yet no one believes me," Lloyd sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"I do," Skylor said softly.

"You do?" Lloyd looked up at her.

"I read your mind as you were tell me all that," Skylor said. "I can see how much she meant to you and that everything you said happened to you."

"How come no one else remembers her, though?" Lloyd asked.

"How about this," Skylor said. "You and I will keep in touch. I'll get in touch with Ali herself and ask her what she thinks of the situation. Then I'll look into everything that happened to you and see what I can find."

"I guess that will work," Lloyd agreed. "What will I do?"

"I need you to not mention her name to the others again," Skylor said. "If they go looking for her, who knows what might happen to any of you."

"Alright, thanks Skylor," Lloyd smiled.

"Talk to you later, then," Skylor said.

Lloyd nodded. He turned and walked out. He found Kai back to flirting with a customer. They splashed their drink on him and walked away from him. Kai looked after them, then at himself before turning to Lloyd.

"You got soaked," Lloyd chuckled.

"I don't want to hear it," Kai moaned.

Skylor chuckled as she walked up behind Kai and Lloyd. She wrapped her arms around Kai's waist, grinning at him.

"Never change, Kai," she laughed. "Otherwise, you will never get a soda to the face again."

Lloyd and Skylor both broke out in laughter. Kai rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Alright, I'll be in touch with you, Lloyd," Skylor said.

"Ok, bye," Lloyd smiled.

Kai and Lloyd left the restaurant. Kai didn't question what happened behind the closed door. He didn't feel the need to. Lloyd was acting more like his old self anyways. Things looked like they were normal again.

Lloyd could hear the others in the gaming room that night. He sat at the base of the tree, staring up at the stars. He couldn't take his mind off of Ali at the moment, and he felt like the fresh air would help. Instead, it only made him think of her more.

"I wish I could understand what happened," Lloyd said softly.

"I sense something is bothering you, nephew," Sensei spoke.

Lloyd glanced over his shoulder. Sensei stood a couple feet away from him. Lloyd shook his head and turned away from Sensei.

"What is on your mind?" Sensei asked.

"It's nothing," Lloyd replied.

"Then why are you not playing with your brothers?" Sensei asked.

Lloyd went silent.

"As I thought," Sensei replied.

"I just needed to clear my mind," Lloyd claimed, knowing he was lying. "It's nothing big, honestly."

Sensei wasn't going to buy it, but he was going to give his nephew time to think everything through on his own. He would seek help when he needs it.

"Alright," Sensei said.

Lloyd glanced over his shoulder, seeing Sensei walking back inside. He turned back, looking at the stars. (Song: Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne)

"Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah," Lloyd said to himself. "I miss you, miss you so bad. I don't forget you, oh, it's so sad."

Lloyd's eyes landed on the brightest star in the sky. It almost looked like it winked at him.

"I hope you can hear me," Lloyd sang. "I remember it clearly. The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same, oh. Nah nah, la la la, nah nah."

Lloyd pushed himself up off the ground. His eyes remained locked onto the star.

"I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand," Lloyd sang softly. "I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't. Oh, I hope you can hear me 'cause I remember it clearly."

Lloyd turned and looked back at the tree. He could picture the day he and Ali sat at the base of it, singing together.

"The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same, oh," Lloyd sang.

An image of Ali flashed before him. She walked towards him.

"I had my wake up, won't you wake up. I keep asking why," Lloyd sang. "And I can't take it, it wasn't fake. It happened you passed by."

Lloyd reached out to take her hand, but she disappeared. She was gone. He was alone.

"Now you're gone, now you're gone. There you go, there you go, somewhere I can't bring you back. Now you're gone, now you're gone. There you go, there you go, somewhere you're not coming back."

Lloyd fell to his knees, tears sparking in his eyes.

"The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same, no. The day you slipped away, was the day that I found it won't be the same, oh."

Lloyd's right hand clenched his shirt over his heart. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah," Lloyd mumbled. "I miss you."

Then he passed out on the ground under the tree. He wasn't found the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3-Who are you?

Kai walked into the kitchen, looking around. Jay and his sister were talking while making breakfast together. Zane was reading a book at the table while Cole and Sensei were discussing something. One person was missing though.

"Where's Lloyd, guys?" Kai asked.

"He's still asleep," Cole replied, turning to Kai.

"I just went to wake him up," Kai frowned. "He wasn't there."  
"Perhaps he fell asleep outside," Sensei suggested. "I found him out there last night."

"I'll go look," Kai replied.

"I'll join you," Zane said.

Zane put down his book and followed Kai out of the kitchen.

"Do you think he's Ok?" Kai asked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Zane replied.

"I'm just worried with what happened yesterday, that he might have run off," Kai sighed.

"I doubt he would," Zane told him. "He would have left us a note or something to let us know he was alright."

Kai nodded. They stepped outside and looked around. There was no sign of the green ninja anywhere.

"Lloyd?" Kai called out to him. "Where are you?"  
"I do not sense him here," Zane frowned.

"Is something else wrong?" Kai asked him, turning to see Zane's expression turn to worry.

"We must go talk to the others," Zane told him. "Something has gone wrong."

Kai nodded, suddenly extremely worried. They ran back inside, returning to the kitchen.

"Guys, Lloyd's not outside," Kai said.

"Where is he then?" Cole asked.

"I think he got kidnapped," Zane replied.

"What do you mean by you think he got kidnapped?" Jay asked, walking over to the group.

"I mean, after we got outside and saw he wasn't out there, I ran a scan for him around the Temple," Zane explained. "There was no signs of him anywhere. But there were signs of something."  
"What?" Cole asked.

"Knockout gas," Zane said.

"Oh no," Nya gasped.

"If he didn't notice it, he would have blacked out by the time he did," Kai said.

"Do you guys really think Lloyd's been kidnapped?" Cole asked.

"I mean, what else could have happened to him?" Jay asked. "Zane said there were signs of knockout gas, there are no signs of Lloyd, and he was last seen outside. It all makes sense!"  
"We have to find him," Kai said. "Who knows what danger he's in."

* * *

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes, drowsiness hitting him hard. He attempted to get to his feet, but only managed to his knees before toppling over. His world spun around him as he stared at the ceiling around him. He was so confused what was wrong with him. Why was he so dizzy and unsteady? Where was he anyways?

That's when he realized he wasn't in any room at the Temple. He was somewhere else. He let his world stop spinning before slowly sitting up. He felt slightly light headed, but nothing he couldn't handle. The room he was in had a tall ceiling, probably a good twenty feet above him. The walls were plain grey concrete with no windows. There were wooden crates all around him, stacked in piles of four or five in the corners of the room. Lloyd sat in the middle of the room. There was a door in front of him, no window in it either. Other than the small kerosene lamp in the corner, the room was dark.

Lloyd struggled, attempting to get to his feet a second time. He managed to stand for a second. The dizziness never cleared and he toppled over when he attempted to step forwards. A soft moan escaped his lips as he looked up. The door was spinning before him as he lied on the cement floor. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the floor.

'What's happening to me? Why can't I move? Why am I so dizzy?' he wondered.

Minutes passed and he didn't attempt to get up for a third time. He just lied on the cold floor in defeat. He knew something was wrong with him. He couldn't figure out what.

Then a soft creak echoed in the room. Lloyd opened his eyes as a flashlight shined over him and he saw a tall figure walk into the room. They picked up the lamp and walked towards Lloyd.

"How is the all powerful green ninja holding up?" they asked.

They set the lamp down next Lloyd. Lloyd looked up as they kneeled next him. They wore a black cloak with golden trimming and a golden chain across their neck. Underneath it, they wore a black shirt and pants. A strap ran from their right shoulder to the left side on their waist. Another ran around their waist. Along it were weapons such as daggers, throwing stars and sais. They had fingerless gloves that met with their sleeves and black combat boots. A sword sat on their right side in its sheath while they held the flashlight in their left hand. Their hood covered their face, keeping it hidden from Lloyd.

"What did you do to me?" Lloyd managed to mutter.

"We drugged you," they replied. "We couldn't have you escaping too easily. You have some valuable information according to our leader."

They reached under their cloak and pulled one of the daggers from their strap. Lloyd looked up at them, noticing the weapon in their hand. They set both their flashlight and the dagger down on the ground. They rolled Lloyd off his right side and onto his back. Lloyd turned and looked at them.

"What are you doing with me?" Lloyd asked quietly.

They didn't respond. They picked up the dagger and grabbed Lloyd's right arm at the wrist. Lloyd was too weak to pull it away.

"What are you doing with that?" Lloyd asked.

"Master wanted you marked with our symbol," they replied.

Lloyd flinched when the cold metal of the blade made contact with his skin. He looked down at his wrist as they placed several cuts on his wrist, creating the symbol for darkness. Lloyd held back whimpers of pain as they wiped the blade clean on their pants and slowly got up. They put away the dagger and picked up the flashlight.  
"I'll be back for you again in a little while," they told him. "You'll stay put if you know what's good for you."

They turned and walked away. The door closed as silence fell around Lloyd again. The flame in the lamp flickered as Lloyd stared at it. He carefully sat up, feeling dizzy. It cleared as he stared at his wrist. Their voice echoed in his head over and over again. He knew it, he couldn't remember from where.

He had figured out multiple things though. He was being held captive somewhere. He knew something his captors wanted from him. He wouldn't be able to tell them whatever it was. He still didn't know that. He also knew now that there was a group of people out there, or at least two. A leader and the one that was just with him.

As for the one that was just with him, he knew them. He was sure of it. He could tell from their voice it was a girl. From her height, he guessed she was in her teen years. He couldn't see her face, but he knew that would have helped identify her a lot.

The thought of who she was kept Lloyd lost in his thoughts. He did know them, yet couldn't put a name to them. It was driving him insane.

His eyes stared at his wrist. The cuts weren't too deep or bleeding to badly. They stung, but only a little bit. He ran his fingers over it lightly, flinching and drawing them away. He sighed, dropping his arms to his sides and watching the flame in the lamp flickering.

But for Lloyd, he was hoping that the others had already realized he was missing and were coming for him. But there was one thing that couldn't leave his mind. One thing he couldn't stop thinking about. Something about the girl that was with him only moments before. Her aqua eyes in the flame's light.


	4. Chapter 4-Missing Learners

With no idea where to start looking, they decided to start by creating a list of people who would want Lloyd or his powers. The list became rather long quickly. Cole sigh, looking at the list of names scribbled onto the sheet of paper before him. A couple were crossed off, but could still have been possible options. Others were starred, being possible options for other disappearances on the team.

"We won't get anywhere like this," Cole moaned. "There are just too many possibilities."

"Cole's right," Jay sighed.

Jay fell back in the chair, his blue eyes staring at the ceiling above him. He tilted his chair onto its back legs, biting his lip as he thought.

"Does anyone else think this might have something to do with his recent behaviour?" Zane asked.

"He has a point there," Nya spoke. "Lloyd is suddenly talking about this Ali person and then, the next thing we know, he's missing."

"Could it be possible that he just went off on his own to be alone for a while?" Jay asked. "I mean, the only proof we have that he could have been kidnapped was the gas. There were no traces of anything else. No ransom note, no warnings, no nothing."

"Why else would there have been the gas, though?" Zane asked Jay.

"I don't know!" Jay blurted out.

"I think we all need a break," Nya said softly. "Or at least Jay does."

"Alright, let make lunch and get back to this later," Cole sighed.

Nya escorted Jay to his room. Cole stared at the page as Zane left to make lunch for the team. Cole was hoping Kai would call with news from Skylor, but over an hour had passed with nothing. Hope was disappearing quickly, and no one knew what to do anymore. They could only wait.

* * *

"Kai, wonderful to see you again," Skylor smiled.

Kai sighed, stopping at the counter.

"I'm taking that it isn't to good," Skylor replied. "What's up?"

"I need to know what you and Lloyd talked about yesterday," Kai told her.

His voice was quiet but serious.

"I can't tell you," Skylor replied.

There was silence between them.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

Kai looked around, seeing no one else in the restaurant. It was still morning, and she didn't open until noon.

"Lloyd went missing last night," Kai said softly. "We have evidence to believe he was kidnapped by someone. We are trying to figure out who, but there are just too man options."

Skylor frowned. Kai could tell she was clearly debating whether or not to tell him. She eventually sighed, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't," Skylor told him.

"Why? If it's Lloyd in danger because of it, he is already in danger," Kai said.

"It's not Lloyd I'm worried about here," Skylor turned to him.

"Then who? What are you so afraid of?" Kai asked.

An explosion erupted outside, shaking the whole building. Kai looked looked at Skylor, terrified.

"That," Skylor whispered. "Follow me."

Kai said nothing and followed Skylor into the back room. She checked the halls before placing her and on a brick. It moved as a doorway opened. Kai was about to question her but followed when the path started to close off. Skylor lead him down a narrow spiral staircase, into what looked like a bunker. He froze when he saw another girl down there with them.

"Is this the Lloyd guy you were talking about?" the other girl asked.

"No, it's a friend," Skylor replied.

"You said that you would only bring Lloyd down," the other girl frowned. "What if he's working with my sister?"

"I can assure he's a good guy," Skylor told her.

"Whatever you say, wiseguy," the other girl sighed.

Skylor turned back to Kai, who looked around confused.

"Who is she?" he asked. "What is this place?"

"You remember the girl Lloyd was talking about?" Skylor asked.

Kai nodded, looking at the other girl in the room.

"That's Ali, the Elemental Princess," Skylor said. "We are in a hideout under the restaurant that we use to keep her safe."

"Well, since you now know who I am, why don't you tell me who you are," Ali said, walking up to Kai.

"My name is Kai," he replied.

"A pleasure to meet the master of fire," she smiled at him.

"How did you?" Kai gasped.

"I control the elements," Ali told him. "I know all elemental masters."

"Then why did you ask my name?" Kai asked.

"I know the element, not their actual name," Ali told Kai.

Kai looked at her, confused, then back at Skylor.

"And you know each other how?" he asked.

"She's my," Skylor looked at Ali, unsure of what to say.

"We're cousins," Ali said.

Another explosion shook the building. There were small flecks of dust and dirt falling from the ceiling. Kai looked up.

"Mind explaining what's going on up there?" Kai asked.

"I was wondering that too," Ali looked at Skylor. "I think you have some explaining."

Skylor sighed.

"I don't know," she replied. "Although I can bet you they have something to do with Lloyd's disappearance."

"Why's that?" Kai asked.

A loud explosion shook around the, as dust filled the room.

"Ali duck and disappear," Skylor whispered.

Kai was coughing, covering her already quiet voice. He swatted away the dust, squinting his eyes. When his vision was cleared, he saw a bow aimed at him.

"No sudden movements," they said.

Kai's eyes widened as he turned to Skylor. She was frozen to the spot. Then Kai noticed Ali had vanished.

"Where's the princess?" one demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Skylor asked.

Kai raised an eyebrow at her. He knew himself she was just with them. He just couldn't figure out where she disappeared to so quickly.

"Don't play dumb, girl," the second said. "Where is she?"

"I said I have no idea what you're talking about," Skylor claimed.

The first growled.  
"Shoot," he hissed.

Kai gasped and ducked as the second released the arrow that was aimed at him. It flew past him, digging itself into the wall far behind him. Kai looked back at them, terrified.

"I said shoot him!" the first snapped.

"He dodged! I'm sorry I can't change the arrows direction," the second said.

The first stormed up to the second and slapped him right across the face. Kai flinched, suddenly releasing how much smaller the second one was compared to the first one. The first turned back to Skylor, glaring at her.

"Now, you better talk," he spat. "Where is she?"

"There is no one here but the four of us," Skylor glared. "I promise."

"Fine, have it your way," he hissed.

He turned, snatching the bow, as well as an arrow from the smaller boy. He turned and aimed right at Kai.

"Hold still," he glared at Kai.

Kai panicked, slowly backing away. He looked from side to side for an escape route. He released the arrow, sending it just above Kai. He snapped his fingers, suddenly changing the arrow into a net. The net landed on Kai, trapping him. The first grabbed the second's wrist, dragging him towards Kai.

"What are you doing?" Skylor asked, running towards them.

"Leaving with a new friend," the first said.

The moment he touched the net, they disappeared. Skylor stood still, shocked senseless. She didn't know what had just happened, but it wasn't good. She had to alert the other ninja.


	5. Chapter 5 -Insanity Two Ways

**What have I done? You might be mad at the end of this chapter. I'm sorry.** "What do you mean he's gone!" Cole frowned.

He was outraged. Skylor had shown up out of the blue, with no Kai anywhere to be found. Then she started telling the others the story of what happened, trying to convince them that Kai was now kidnapped too.

"I'm telling the truth," Skylor insisted. "They came in, exploded things, then booked it with Kai."

"How do we know you aren't behind all of this?" Jay stepped up. "It's not like you haven't been upto no good before."

"I swear, I haven't done anything," Skylor threw her hands in the air.

"She's right, you know," another voice echoed.

Everyone jumped, spinning around. They saw no one behind them. Cole took a couple steps forward, looking around cautiously.

"Ow, don't step on me!" the voice shouted.

Cole stumbled backwards, looking at the ground in front of him. A bright, cheery laugh echoed afterwards.  
"Just kidding, I was never there," the voice said.

"What are you, the Cheshire Cat?" Cole asked, looking around.

"Close, but not quite," the voice answered, a slight giggle in her voice.

Jay carefully stepped towards Cole. They exchanged confused looks before Jay continued forwards.

"Whoever you are, this isn't funny," Jay called out.

"But I'm having a blast," she laughed.

Jay shrieked, ducking as a fireball flew over him.

"What was that!" Jay shouted.

Zane and Nya dashed over to put out the fire. Jay looked at Cole, terrified.

"Whoever you are, you need to show yourself," Cole demanded.

Cole ran to Jay, standing back to back with him. They circled each other, looking around for the voice.

"Where do you think she is?" Jay asked.

"Upstairs?" Cole suggested.

"What should we do?" Jay asked.

"I'll watch your back, you go check it out," Cole said.

"I like that plan."

Jay and Cole both jumped, screaming. They fell to the ground, scrambling away from her. She floated in the air, as if she were seated on the floor with her legs crossed. She laughed, throwing her hair back.

"Who the heck are you?" Cole cried.

"What kind of greeting is that?" she asked, faking a pouting face.

"The kind for a person who just appeared out of thin air, nearly took my head off and nearly burnt Jay alive," Cole glared.

"I wouldn't have killed him," she replied innocently. "I was just having fun."

There was silence for a moment, then she snorted.

"Who am I kidding," she asked herself. "I totally would have done something like that."

She landed on the ground, smiling at Cole. Cole got to his feet, pulling his scythe out to defend himself.

"Name's Ali," she said.

"Now, what are you doing here and how did you get in here?" Cole glared.

"Questions, questions, questions," she shook her head. "Where's the hospitality in this place?"

"How did you get here?' Cole demanded. "Answer the question before I make you."

"A. The door is unlocked and wide open," Ali said. "B. I came with Sky over there. And C. Is there any way I could get a cup of tea around here? I'm craving some right about now."

"We're on a freaking, floating island!" Cole shouted. "How did you manage to get up here?"  
"I think it was the same way you found me, but how would I know," she smiled.

"You-you-you can fly," Jay stuttered.

She turned back to the blue ninja, who was still on the ground.

"Yeah, I can," Ali smiled. "And so can you."  
Jay looked at her confused. Then he realized he was a good five feet above the ground. He screamed, thrashing around.

"Put me down!" he screamed.

"Alright, calm your horses," Ali sighed.

She set the frightened blue ninja on the ground, turning to see Skylor shaking her head.

"What?" she asked Skylor.

"Nothing, nothing," Skylor exhaled. "Guys, this is Ali. She's my cousin."

Cole and Jay exchanged glances, then looked back at Skylor.

"She's also possibly the target that Lloyd's kidnappers are after," Skylor told them.

* * *

Lloyd opened his eyes, hearing movement around him. He looked up, seeing the girl from before. He tried to push himself up, gasping and coughing for air when something dug into his chest.

"Whoa, no moving around, kid," she told him.

She pushed Lloyd back down, his head hitting the softness of a pillow. He looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" Lloyd asked.

His voice cracked as he spoke. He was beginning to gain feeling back in his arms and legs. He could feel straps around his wrists and ankles, holding him down. He could also feel pinching in his arms, assuming it was some sort of IV.

"I was told the prepare you for Master when she finishes with our new prisoner," she answered.

Lloyd looked to his right, finally able to get a clear view of this girl. She turned and walked over to him from a computer. Her shoulder length dark purple hair bounced on her shoulders as she made her way towards him. She still was wearing the same outfit as last time, with her aqua eyes shimmering.

"Who's the new prisoner?" Lloyd asked.

"Not sure," she replied.

She looked Lloyd over as a door opened.

"Master is on her way," a small voice said.

"Thank you," she turned to the door. "How was the mission?"

"I failed it," he whimpered. "She was really mad at me."

"Did she give you a punishment?" she asked him.

"No, not yet," he replied quietly.

"Well, cheer up then," she told him.

"What is your master going to do with me?" Lloyd asked.

"Who's he?" the little boy asked.

"This is the man I kidnapped and have been watching over," she replied.

She turned away from Lloyd as the door opened again.

"Have you done as I asked?" another voice asked.

This one was female, and much older sounding. Lloyd listened as footsteps crept closer to him. Then a lady looked down at him.

"The famous green ninja, a pleasure to meet you," she said. "I hear you have some valuable information for me."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked her.

"You can't play dumb, boy," she glared at him. "I know you have information. Talk before I make you."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Lloyd said, frightened.

"Ali," her voice lowered. "Where is she, how do you know her?"

Lloyd went silent. He looked away. She grabbed his chin and turned his head towards her, looking him in the eyes.

"Where. Is. She," she demanded.

"I don't know," Lloyd stuttered. "With everything I've been told, I've been doubting that she's real."

"Oh, she's real, alright," the lady growled.

"How do you know?" Lloyd asked.

She turned away and that's when Lloyd realized who she was. He realized who had kidnapped him. Again.

"Linda."

She spun around, looking at him with shock.  
"How do you know my name?" she shouted.

"I-I-I," Lloyd stuttered.

"Wipe his memory clean," Linda ordered the other girl.

"Master, if I do that, you might never find Ali," the aqua eyed girl said.  
"I don't care!" Linda snapped. "No one can know who I am, or that I'm even alive. They all believe I'm dead."

"But-"

"No ands, ifs or buts about it!" she snapped. "You'll do as I say or suffer the consequences! Understand!"

The aqua eyed girl nodded, looking down. Linda turned and stormed out. Lloyd looked to the aqua eyed girl, who look horrified.

"Dash," the young boy spoke. "Are you going to do it?"

"What other choice do I have, Zack?" she replied quietly.

She looked up at Lloyd, the fear plastered on both his and her own face clear. She had to make a choice, save him and put up with Linda's punishments, or destroy any freedom he would have had left.


	6. Chapter 6-Mistakes to Disasters

"Alright," Cole said. "So, Kai came to visit you. You were attacked at the restaurant, then you introduced Kai to-"

Cole stopped, looking at the new brunette at the table.

"Ali," she told him.

"Yeah, right," Cole sighed. "Now, Kai is kidnapped too and his kidnappers are after her."

"Exactly," Skylor nodded.  
"Why can't we just turn Ali over to them and get Lloyd and Kai back?" Jay asked.

"Are you seriously asking for a death wish right now?" Ali glared at the blue ninja.

Jay sunk into his chair, casting nervous glances at Ali.

"Look, she holds the elements," Skylor explained. "If she loses them, we all lose them."

"What?" Nya looked at Skylor as if she were crazy.

"I'm serious," Skylor said. "She's the reason we all have our elemental powers right now."

Everyone looked to Ali, who simply shrugged nonchalantly.

"How are you so calm?" Cole asked.

"I mean, it's a couple masters," Ali said. "If we lose them, I'll just find new holders for their powers."  
"We aren't going to lose Kai and Lloyd!" Cole snapped.

Cole jumped to his feet, knocking his chair over. His hands hit the table, startling everyone.  
"I don't know who you are, but you can't come in here like that and tell us that you would be perfectly fine with our friends, who are in danger because of you by the way, just die at the enemy," Cole snapped.

"Cole, calm down," Nya said.

"No! I'm beyond done with this conversation!" Cole snapped. "I want both of you out of this Temple now!"

"Cole, listen to reason here," Skylor started to argue back.  
"No! You need to understand what's going on here, and you don't," Cole glared.  
"If he doesn't want our help, then we'll leave," Ali told Skylor.

Skylor looked at Zane, then Nya. She slowly got up at Ali walked out behind her.

"You'll regret this ninja," Ali muttered. "I swear you will."

Skylor and Ali left without another word, leaving the awkward silence in the room. Cole's head hit the table as he fell to his knees on the floor. His arms around his head, he stared blankly at the table.

"What do we do now?" Zane asked.  
"Yeah, Mr Wiseguy," Jay glared at Cole. "Now what?"

Cole sighed, falling back into a sitting position. He stared at the floor for a moment before looking up at the others in the room.

"I don't know," he simply said. "I don't know."

* * *

Kai carefully opened his eyes, finding a bright light staring down at him.

"Wha?" Kai gasped.

The light moved as a shadow crossed his vision.

"Good morning, sleepy head," a voice mocked.

Kai tried to lifted his head, but hit it against something. He tried to move, but he found himself to be restrained. He couldn't even see the material, but could feel that his powers were blocked.

"Where am I? What happened?" Kai asked.

"No more questions out of you," the voice said.

Kai's eyes finally had adjusted to the light, and he saw a boy with short, wild black hair. His light grey eyes were familiar to him, yet he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Do I know you?" Kai asked.

He snickered.

"You wish," he mocked.

The man disappeared from Kai's line of sight. Kai wished he could turn and see where he went, but was unable to. He heard a couple clicks, then the sound of a door sliding open.

"Master," the boy's voice said. "He's restrained."

"Good," a lady's voice replied. "Go fetch the marking tools for me, dear."

"Yes, Ma'am," the boy replied.

The door opened and closed again before Kai could hear footsteps walking towards him.

"So, you're the one they brought back to me," a lady said.

Kai tried to look at her, but she was just out of his line of sight.

"Amber eyes," she noted. "You must be Kai, the master of fire."

"How did you-" Kai started to ask.

"I've studied all the masters, Kai," she explained. "I know physical attributes, mental attributes, emotional attributes of each master."

"Prove it," Kai glared.

"Tempered," she smirked. "Hotheaded. Out of control. Overprotective."

"Alright, I've heard enough," Kai hissed. "What do you want with me?"

"Information, child," she said.

Kai could see her clearly as she came into his view. Her shoulder length blonde hair with amber eyes, although a darker colour than his.

"I need you to tell me what I need to know, that's all," she said.

"What's that?" Kai asked.

"Who were you with when we found you?" she asked.

Kai was silent, trying to decide whether or not to tell.

"If you tell me, you'll be free to go," she told him.

"Why do you want to know?" Kai asked.

"Another question," she moaned, turning away from him. "You are just as annoying as that other boy."

"Other boy?" Kai perked up.

"Nevermind," she said.

"Who else are you holding hostage?" Kai glared.  
"I want an answer to my question," she snapped. "Now, talk."

"Not until you tell me who else is here," Kai replied.

"This is going to get us nowhere," she moaned silently to herself.

The door opened again, new footsteps entering the room. There was a soft thump near Kai as he saw the boy from before returning.

"Alright, it's all right here," he said.

"Good," she sneered. "Maybe I'll get information out of him after he's been marked a little bit."

"On the arm like the other?" the boy asked.

"Mark his upper arm, near his shoulder," she instructed.

The boy nodded.

"I'll come back in a little while, boy," she sneered. "You had your chance at freedom and lost it. Now you'll be mine forever."

Kai gulped as she walked away. Kai turned back to the other boy in the room, seeing him with a pair of fabric scissors. Kai watched as he cut away the sleeve of his gi from the rest of it, revealing the skin underneath it. He placed the sleeve aside, pulling out a small knife.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kai asked.

"Quiet before I make you," the boy hissed.

"Like you scare me," Kai frowned.

The boy growled as he checked the sharpness of the knife. He brought it down to Kai's arm. Kai flinched and squirmed when the cold, metal blade touched his skin.

"Hold still," the boy glared.

"You won't get away with any of this," Kai spat. "My friends will stop you."

Kai screamed as the boy punched him in the side of the jaw. He couldn't move his head, or brace for the hit before it impacted. His jaw screamed in pain, a drizzle of blood turning into a puddle in his throat. Kai wanted to scream in pain from his jaw, but even the smallest movement made it feel like his jaw was shattered. Moments later, he could feel stinging and searing pain in his arm. Warmth ran down his arm as the boy carved a mark into Kai's arm with the knife, in a similar way the girl did with Lloyd. Kai felt tears building up in his eyes, and it was hard to hold them back with all the pain he was in. Kai let out a soft whimper.

"You ask for it when you wouldn't shut up," the boy hissed. "Should have listened when I warned you."

He set the knife down and used the cloth from Kai's sleeve to wrap the marking on Kai's arm.

"Now, stay put while I'm gone," the boy ordered. "I'll be back soon."

Kai watched the boy disappear from his line of sight, and internally screamed. He was in pain and had messed up badly.


	7. Chapter 7-Escaping Traitors

Lloyd was terrified, lying on the bed he was restrained to. Dash worked around him, moping as he attacked wires and different things to him. She wanted to stop, but didn't know what else to do. If she refused, Linda would find someone else to do it, or even do it herself. She couldn't simply let him go either, with the marking on his wrist.

"Are you really going to go through with this, Dash?" Zack asked.

"What other choice do I have?" Dash sighed. "I'm so sorry about this, Lloyd."

Lloyd closed his eyes, keeping himself calm. He knew he couldn't get out of this on his own and no one seemed to want to help him out.

"Will this hurt?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"I don't know," Dash replied. "I've never had to do this to anyone."

Lloyd let out a shaky sigh.

"There has to be something we can do," Zack insisted.

"Not without Master killing us," Dash said.  
"I don't care, Dash," Zack said.

Dash turned, looking at the young boy.

"We need to try," Zack insisted. "We can't just let this happen. Come on, Dash. You were the one who never wanted to give up on anyone."

"I know, but things change, Zack," Dash said.

"You never did," Zack cut her off. "You still care, you still have a heart."

Dash looked down at Lloyd, seeing he was anxious, yet relaxed. He wasn't tensed, just lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Alright," Dash said quietly. "Go watch the halls."

Zack turned to go for the doors, but they opened as Linda walked in.

"Was my little helper coming to find me?" Linda asked, looking at Zack.

"Yes," Zack lied.

"So we're set then," Linda smiled. "Perfect."

"Actually, I need one more thing," Dash said. "I left it in the other room. Zack, can you come help me get it?"

"Yeah," Zack said.

"We'll be right back, Master," Dash said.

Dash lead Zack out of the room.

"It looked like everything was set up, though," Zack told Dash once the door closed.

"I know," Dash whispered. "It was. We're busting him out, Zack. Isn't that what you wanted."  
Zack smiled. Dash darted into the weapons room, grabbing a bow and putting it in Zack's hands.

"I hope your aim is good," Dash said.

"It's not amazing," Zack grimace.

"You just need to shoot down the hall, shout that the others prisoner is escaping and run down the hall," Dash instructed. "I'm going back and hopefully Linda will follow you, then I'll get Lloyd out, and meet you at our normal meeting point."

"Got it," Zack said. "I love your plans."  
"I love when you suck up to me," Dash retorted. "Now, get ready."

Zack nodded. Time for Operation Breakout.

* * *

Lloyd looked up as Linda towered over him.

"This will all end soon, Lloyd," she smiled. "Then, you'll be mine to control."

"I will never help you," Lloyd glared.

"You're scared, I can see it," Linda smirked.

Lloyd looked away from her.

"You'll be fine, green ninja," she told him. "You'll be in pain at first, but once it's over, you won't remember it. You won't remember anything at all."

"Who else are you holding hostage here?" Lloyd asked.

"I see you learned about our other friend here," Linda said. "You remember your old friend, Kai?"

"If you hurt him," Lloyd growled.

"Can't make promises that I won't," Linda smirked.

"Alright, I got it," Dash said, walking into the room.

Linda disappeared from Lloyd's view as Dash appeared. She gave him a quick wink, causing a rush of relief to flood Lloyd. There was a plan in here, one to get him out of this mess.

"Alright, ninja," Linda glared. "Last chance to tell me where Ali is."

"I won't," Lloyd said.

"Do it, Dash," Linda said.

"Are you sure?" Dash asked.

Linda cried out in anger, storming over to Dash.

"You foolish child!" Linda snapped. "Enough stalling."  
Linda threw the switch and a machine started up. Dash turned to Lloyd, horrified. He thrashed on the bed, moaning and groaning. HIs breathing was quick and uneven, his eyes closed as his head tossed from side to side.

"Stop!" Zack's voice shouted. "Master, the prisoner is escaping!"

"What?" Linda cried.

Zack ran down the hall and Linda wasn't far behind him. Dash quickly turned everything off, running to Lloyd.  
"Lloyd, speak to me," she cried.

Lloyd opened his eyes, clearly feeling overwhelmed and exhausted.

"Are you Ok? Do you remember me?" Dash asked.  
"I fought it," Lloyd whimpered. "I couldn't hold on much longer, though."

"I'm so sorry about that," Dash said.

She pulled Lloyd's restraints off, helping him off the bed.

"We have to move," Dash told him.

"Hurry," Lloyd whispered.

Dash let Lloyd take a couple steps, making sure he could walk. Then the two ran through the halls. Dash lead the way, making sure Lloyd was following him. She pushed open a set of doors, leading Lloyd outside. Lloyd found they were in a back alley in Ninjago City.

"This way," Dash said. "We have to go meet up with Zack."

Lloyd nodded. They ran out of the alleyway, onto the streets of the city. They slowed to a walking pace, walking side by side. It was dark, seeing night had fallen.

"I'm sorry you went through that," Dash muttered.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Lloyd told her. "You still saved me, and it was Linda that had done it anyways."

"How do you know her real name?" Dash looked to Lloyd.

Lloyd went silent, trying to come up with an explanation.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Lloyd sighed. "But, it's kind of like I lived part of another life, then got thrown into this one at the point I was at."

"And you remember the other world," Dash finished.

"It's really confusing," Lloyd sighed.

"Who was in that world?" Dash asked.

"I know you and Zack were," Lloyd said. "You were ninja like us. You were Cole's girlfriend and really close with Kai."

"Oh," Dash said, almost disappointed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Our meeting point is in here," Dash pointed to an old shop.

Lloyd nodded, walking inside.

"You got him out," Zack smiled, running and hugging Dash.

"We're all safe, for now," Dash said.

"Where can we go now, though?" Zack asked.

"I'll take you guys back to my friends," Lloyd said. "They can help us, and would be happy to meet you too."  
"Alright, lead the way," Dash nodded.

* * *

"That boy lied to me," Linda growled.

"I'm sure we'll find them again, Master," an older boy said.

"We will," Linda hissed. "We'll find them and make them pay, Kyle."

Linda pushed open a door, revealing Kai chained to the wall in a cell. He looked up, tensing up. Linda walked up to him, lifting his chin. Kai flinch, a cloth around his head to hold his jaw in place.

"You are so much better this way," Linda smirked. "Silenced."

Kai glared, holding back tears from the pain.

"What will we do with him, Master?" Kyle asked.

"Keep him locked up," Linda said. "His friends will come, with the green ninja and traitors, I'll get my answers and revenge."

Kyle nodded. Linda turned back to Kai, smirking.

"Be ready to meet a camera, Kai. You're friends will be excited to see you again," Linda taunted before she turned and walked away, leaving Kai all alone.


	8. Chapter 8-Lost and Rescued

Lloyd's dragon landed outside the Temple, drawing everyone outside. Once they saw him, they ran to him.

"You're OK," Jay grinned.  
"How did you escape?" Cole asked.

"They helped me," Lloyd pointed to Dash and Zack.

"Who are they?" Zane asked.

"Oh, right," Lloyd laughed nervously. "Guys, Dash and Zack."

"Nice to meet you guys," Cole smiled. "I'm Cole. This is Jay, Zane and Nya."

"Where's Kai?" Jay asked.

"We couldn't save him too," Dash sighed. "We'll go back for him."

"You know where he is?" Nya's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I-" Zack cut himself off.

"You what?" Cole asked.

Zack bit his lip, looking away.  
"I helped kidnap him," he said quietly.

"What?" the others all shouted.

"Guys," Lloyd cried.

"They're the enemy, Lloyd," Jay shouted.

"You brought to enemy straight to us," Nya cried.

"How could you do that to us?" Cole shouted.

"Guys, hold on," Zane said.

Zane stepped forwards, taking Lloyd's arm. He pushed up the sleeve, revealing the mark.

"My master's symbol," Dash lowered her head. "She made me do that to him."  
"Who?" Zane asked.

"Her master's name is Linda," Lloyd said. "And she has Kai."

"Kyle is there too, she still has her right hand," Dash spoke up.

"Kyle?" Nya questioned. "Grey eyes, black hair?"  
"Yeah, why?" Dash asked.

"No way, he's alive?" Nya cried.  
"You know him?" Cole asked.

"He, Neuro, Kai and I were best friends when we were little," Nya explained. "He surely wouldn't let Kai get hurt."

"He doesn't know that's Kai," Dash said. "He doesn't know anything from his past."

"What are you talking about?" Nya asked.

"Brainwashing," Lloyd uttered.

"I was forced to watch it," Dash said quietly. "Almost had to put Lloyd through it."  
"And he might still go through it if Linda get's her hands on him," Zack said.

"We can't lose anyone," Cole said firmly. "Where is Linda's base?"

"It's heavily guarded right now, there is no way we can get in," Dash said. "We just escaped, so everyone would be on high alert in case we were to try to get in for Kai."

"So, what can we do?" Jay asked.

Suddenly, an alarm went off inside the Temple. They ran inside, the screen lighting up.

"There's an incoming message," Zane said, looking at the screen.

"Answer it," Nya said.

Seconds later, a face appeared on the screen.

"That's her!" Lloyd cried.

"Ah, little Lloyd made it to his friends," Linda smirked. "And the traitors are there too. Wonderful."

"Where's my brother?" Nya snapped. "What have you done with him?"  
"Demanding child," Linda hissed.

"Nya, calm down," Jay whispered to her.

"What do you want?" Zane asked.

"Well, since you asked," Linda smiled pleasantly. "Lloyd, Dash, Zack and Ali."

"Never," Lloyd growled.

"Oh, you don't know the others side of the deal," Linda said in a sing-song voice. "Kyle, how's our little friend holding on."

The camera's angle changed, showing a masked man, standing next to the nearly unconscious Kai.

"Poor little master of fire, beaten and near death," Linda smirked evilly.

"Kai! No!" Nya screamed.

"Jay, get her out of here," Cole ordered.

Jay nodded, quickly escorting Nya out of the room.

"Care to say hi to your friends, Kai?" Linda mocked. "Oh wait, you can't talk."

"What did you do to him?" Cole demanded.

"A little punching, a little poison, and little vengestone, you know, classic elemental master weaknesses," Linda grinned. "I'll hand him over to you, but only if I get what I want."

"And if we don't," Lloyd asked.

"This, is filled with the only serum keeping him alive," Linda pointed to an IV hanging near Kai. "We'll cut it off and he'll be dead in the hour."

Everyone's hearts dropped. Lloyd looked from Cole to Zane, then back at the screen.

"We don't even know where Ali is," Zane said. "How can we get her to even agree to this?"

"We can't," Cole said. "She never would."

"My dear sister, such a mess she creates," Linda sighs. "Alright, change of plans."

"What?" Dash questioned, looking at the screen.

"You surrender Lloyd or Ali, and you can have your master of fire back," Linda said.

"Never," Cole growled.

"I'll do it," Lloyd muttered.

"Lloyd! No, you can't!" Cole turned to him.

"I can't let Kai die," Lloyd said. "I know what she wants with me, and I know that if fate doesn't want this, it will save me."

"Lloyd, think about this," Cole said.

"I have," Lloyd frowned.

"Lloyd, Ninjago needs you," Dash spoke up.

"And I need Kai," Lloyd said. "If I were to lose him, Ninjago would eventually lose me anyways. If I surrender, Kai will live. If I don't, Kai will die and she'll still find a way to get us. Look at the options here and tell me this isn't the better one."

Cole went silent, looking at Lloyd.

"Be careful, Lloyd," Cole muttered.

Lloyd nodded.

"You know where to go, Lloyd, and bring Dash and Zack too for Kai," Linda said. "See you soon."

The call ended as Jay entered the room.

"What happened?" Jay asked, seeing everyone's expressions.

"We just saved Kai," Cole said. "But, Lloyd just surrendered to the enemy."

 _ **Merry Christmas everyone. There may or may not be an update tomorrow. We'll see what happens. Have a safe and wonderful Christmas, everyone!**_

 _ **Sweetheart114**_


	9. Chapter 9-Truth of a Wish

Lloyd stood outside the place he just escaped from. Dash and Zack were at his side as the door opened. Kai was carried out and set on the ground outside the doors. Linda looked at Lloyd from the doorway as Kyle stood near Kai.

"Lloyd, step towards me," Linda said. "Kyle will take your arms and you'll come with us. Kai, Dash and Zack will be free to go."

"Lloyd, are you sure you want to do this?" Dash asked.

"Yes," Lloyd replied, taking a deep breath. "Just get Kai to the others and help him. Please."

Lloyd stepped towards Kyle, who grabbed his arm. Kai moved, looking up at Lloyd.

"Lloyd," Kai murmured.

Lloyd pulled free from Kyle, kneeling beside Kai.

"It's alright, Kai," Lloyd whispered. "You'll be back with the others in no time. You'll be fine."

"What about you?" Kai asked.

"I'll see you again, Kai," Lloyd said. "I promise."

A small smile appeared on Kai's face as Lloyd stood up. Kyle lead him towards Linda.

"Now, leave you two," Linda glared at Dash and Zack. "Never come back."

The door closed behind Lloyd, locking and trapping him inside.

"Welcome back, green ninja," Linda said. "I'm glad you took up my offer."

Lloyd looked down, avoiding eye contact with Linda.

"I only agreed to save lives," Lloyd muttered.

"My what a brave boy we have here," Linda mocked.

Linda stepped in front of Lloyd, lifting his ching to look him in the eyes.

"You know what's going to happen now, right?" Linda grinned at him.

Lloyd averted his eyes, looking down at the ground. He was pushed forwards into the room Dash and he escaped from. Kyle lifted Lloyd, lying him down on the metal bed to restrain him again. Lloyd looked up, seeing Linda approaching him. She attached several wires to Lloyd before running her fingers through his hair.

"Such a sweet, innocent mind you have," Linda smiled at him. "Too bad you knew too much about me for it to be safe."

Lloyd looked away from her.

"Kyle, I'll call you back in when the procedure is complete," Linda said.

Kyle nodded, leaving the room. Linda moved beside Lloyd, into his view.

"Now, I want you to talk," Linda said.

"What do you want?" Lloyd muttered.

"First, let's start with how you know who I am," Linda said.

"Why should I be telling you that?" Lloyd asked.

"You might as well, seeing that either way, you won't remember telling me," Linda taunted.

Lloyd gulped, taking a shaky breath.

"I honestly don't know," Lloyd sighed. "All I know is that at one point, Ali and I were married with a child, then I was here. None of the other ninja believed me that she existed, or anything that happened actually did happen. Now, I'm stuck in a place where I don't know what to believe."

"It happened," Linda said.

"What?" Lloyd looked at her.

"I thought that was the reason," Linda smiled at him. "My sister and you defeated me, as well as those ninja friends of yours. I watched your lives continue as a spirit, seeing how happy you two were. I was jealous, I'll admit that. I saw your friends each turn, your robotic friend freeze you solid."

"It was real?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course it was," Linda looked at Lloyd.

"Then why don't the others remember everything?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course you wouldn't know," Linda shook her head. "Then again, you were frozen when it happened, so that could explain why you remember everything."

"Please, just tell me," Lloyd begged.

"A wish," Linda grinned. "A wish that you and Ali never met."

Lloyd's eyes widened, everything suddenly making sense.

"Cole caught you and Kai back in the tomb of the first spinjitzu master," Linda told him. "You never found Ali, never became my enemy, and didn't face several battles and enemies in this life. At least, that's what the others think."

Lloyd sat in silence, starting to understand everything. The missing pieces of the puzzle were being put together, finally making sense to him.

"Oh, and one final thing," Linda looked at Lloyd. "Where's Ali?"

"I don't know," Lloyd sighed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Linda cried.

"I don't know," Lloyd repeated. "You said it yourself, we never met."

The door opened, but neither Lloyd nor Linda turned to look.

"Kyle, I told you to wait until I called you," Linda muttered.

There was an eerie silence following Linda's voice.

"Kyle, out!" Linda snapped.

Silence.

"Get out!" Linda snapped.

She spun around, only to watch Kyle's unconscious figure fall to the ground. The girl's face grinned at Linda, almost menacingly.

"Hello, sister."

* * *

"Come on, let's get him inside," Cole said, running outside to meet with Dash and Zack.

Cole heard Kai moan. Cole lifted him up, running inside the Temple with the weakened fire ninja. He ran upstairs and into the infirmary, where the others all waited.

"Kai!" Nya cried.

Jay held Nya back from running to her brother. Cole laid Kai on a bed, looking to Sensei Wu on the others side.

"Zane, we need to extract the poisons from him, quickly," Sensei said.

Zane ran over, looking Kai up and down.

"There's no way he can survive this on his own," Zane shook his head.

"So what do we do?" Jay asked.

"I don't know," Zane sighed. "If I can replicate the serum that kept him alive, we can continue to give it to him while we heal him and clear his system. But I don't have much time."

"Just do something," Nya pleaded.

Zane nodded. He took a sample of the serum from the bag and began studying it. Sensei look at his other students.

"I would suggest you all go and try to find this Ali again," Sensei told them.  
"Why?" Cole asked.

"She is clearly important, and might be use to us in the future with Lloyd in the enemy's hands," Sensei told them. "Now, hurry."

They all nodded, running off. Zane walked over to Sensei, holding a list of materials.

"Sensei, can you find me these?" Zane asked, handing him the list. "It's a very simple mixture, but I need these ingredients to replicate it."

"I know where to get them, I'll be back soon, Zane," Sensei replied. "Keep Kai as stable as you can."

"He only has a couple hour on what he has, so hurry," Zane said.

Sensei disappeared out the door, leaving Zane alone with Kai. Zane walked up to Kai, brushing his fingers through Kai's hair. To his surprise, Kai moaned and shifted. His eyes slowly opened, looking around.

"Where am I?" Kai whimpered.

"You're at home, Kai," Zane replied quietly.

"Zane?" Kai questioned.  
"It's me," Zane smiled. "You'll be alright. We'll have you fixed up soon."

Kai nodded, his weakness and exhaustion showing through. He groaned, his hands creating fists as his eyes closed tightly.

"It all hurts," Kai moaned.

Zane didn't know how to respond. He didn't know if he could tell Kai the truth or not, or what it would do to him if he knew what was happening.

"Just rest, buddy," Zane sighed. "It'll be all over soon, I promise."

Kai drifted off to sleep again rather quickly. Zane sighed, knowing it would be over soon, but he wasn't sure if it would be the result of him being healed and saved, or of him dying


	10. Chapter 10-Reunions to Departures

Lloyd stumbled, running as he was dragged along by Ali. They had escaped Linda only moments before, but had no idea where to go or how to reach the rest of the ninja. Lloyd pulled his hand free from Ali, stopping to try to catch his breath.

"We can't rest yet, we aren't safe," Ali turned to Lloyd.

"You haven't even…..told me where we're going?" Lloyd panted.

"You haven't even told me who you are," Ali replied. "All I know is that my sister has some sort of beef with you, and that I just saved you butt from her."

"She wants both of us," Lloyd said.

"You know who I am, don't you," Ali frowned. "Explain yourself."

Lloyd sighed, somehow knowing this would come up yet again.

"To sum things up," Lloyd said, "you and I met in another timeline, fell in love and had a baby. Then one of my friends made a wish and now everyone has forgotten about that life, forgotten you, forgotten everything that happened, as if it never happened. So far, your sister and I are the only ones that seem to remember everything that has occurred then."

"That's very strange," Ali sighed. "And you say we met in that other timeline?"

"More than that, but yes," Lloyd nodded. "I know about you, Ali. That's why Linda is after me."  
"What do you know?" Ali frowned.

"Princess, the powers, the necklace, all of it," Lloyd replied.

Ali stood in silence, he jaw dropped.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Ali asked. "About you?"

"You and I were friends when we were little," Lloyd smiled.

"Lloyd?" she questioned.  
"You guessed it," Lloyd grinned.

Ali hugged him.  
"Now I know I made the right choice to save you," Ali smiled. "But you said Linda would be out to get us. What do we do?"

"You need to get to my friends," Lloyd told her. "They'll be able to protect you from there."

"What about you?" Ali asked.

"I'll get you to them, but I can't let them see me," Lloyd said. "You can't tell them you broke me out. I want them to think Linda still has me."

"Why?" Ali frowned.

"So they'll work together to stop her, and protect you," Lloyd said.

Lloyd started walking again, and Ali walked beside him.

"Where will you go?" Ali asked.

"I still need to figure things out," Lloyd sighed. "There are questions that I need answered, that I can't just ask anyone for the answers to. I have to search for them myself."

"Like what?" Ali asked.

"I would rather not talk about them," Lloyd replied.

"Well, I could help," Ali said. "Let me help."

"No," Lloyd said firmly.

"Why not?" Ali moaned.

"Because if we stay together, and Linda finds us," Lloyd stopped.  
"I get it," Ali sighed. "But how will I know that your safe, or if you get caught."

Lloyd walked, thinking. Ali walked beside him, waiting for an answer. Lloyd looked at Ali's necklace, and an idea popped into his mind. He pulled out a vial he had in his pocket.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Ali asked.

Lloyd looked at Ali, then back down at it.

"Vengestone," Lloyd sighed heavily.

"What will you do with it?" Ali asked.

Lloyd sighed, looking up. He saw the Temple above them, where the others were.

"If I get caught by Linda," Lloyd said, looking back down at the vial. "I'll eat it."

"Are you insane!" Ali shouted at him.

"You'll know, because it will show," Lloyd sighed.

He reached and held Ali's necklace in his other hand. She looked down at her necklace, than into Lloyd's emerald eyes.

"Lloyd, there has to be another way," Ali insisted. "Please, think about this."

"I already have," Lloyd said.

Without thinking, Lloyd rolled onto his toes and kissed Ali on the cheek. Lloyd smiled at her. Shouts and cries echoed from the Temple.

"Go," Lloyd whispered. "And remember, you never saw me."

Ali went to say something, to try to stop the green ninja, but he was gone. He had disappeared, vanished. Ali looked up, seeing four dragons appear. She focused and created a fireball, shooting it into the air. The dragons spiraled down, landing around her.

"Ali, you came back."

"Cole, we were looking for her."

"I know."

"Let's get her to the Temple. Come on."

Ali climbed onto the Earth Ninja's dragon, staring at the ground below. Where Lloyd stood moments before, talking to her. The thought of the Vengestone he had with him. That he was willing to hurt himself with it if he was caught. Just so she would know if he was in danger. He would put himself in more danger, so she would know.

* * *

Lloyd watched from a distance as Ali disappeared with his friends. He turned and walked off in the other direction. Questions blurred in his mind as he walked, thinking about each of them. His mind wandered as he did the same. Was anyone ever going to be the same to him again? After everything they went through together. Everything that apparently never happened. No one believed him, or even considered it.

Lloyd looked over the horizon, seeing the ocean not to far off from where he was. He looked up at the sky, at the stars above him. He wished that one of two things had happened, that never happened. Lloyd continued to walk through the desert, the stars and moon lighting his way. (Song: Gravity by Against the Current)

" _Do you remember feeling invincible?_ " Lloyd sang softly. " _When there was trouble it was us against the world? We kept running, running through the night. Chasing the sun 'til anything felt right._ "

Lloyd stopped, staring at the sky.

" _Can you save me now? I get lost up in the clouds_ ," Lloyd said, looking up at the stars. " _Can you save me now? You were my gravity._ "

" _Can you save me now? When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds,"_ Lloyd sang, holding his head in his hands. " _Save me now, you were my gravity, now my world is shattering. Ooooh, you were my gravity. Ooooh, you were my gravity_."

Lloyd looked back at the horizon, seeing the ocean closer to him.

" _You left me out there with no one but myself, in an open field for the lightning to strike me down_ ," Lloyd's hand flew to his heart, gripping his shirt tightly as he fell onto one knee. " _I was the moon, you were the sun, I can't seem to shine now that you're gone. Now I'm out of orbit cause you left without warning. Are you somewhere better now?_ "

Lloyd sighed, sinking onto both his knees in the sand. He closed his eyes, almost feeling insane as he swayed side to side.

" _Can you save me now? I get lost up in the clouds. Can you save me now? You were my gravity._ " Lloyd jumped to his feet, eyes open as he stared at the sky. " _Can you save me now? When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds. Save me now, you were my gravity, now my world is shattering. Ooooh, you were my gravity. Ooooh, you were my gravity_."

Lloyd stopped, staring at the stars that sparkles. He remembered the countless nights he sat with the other under them. Counting them. Talking about them. Wondering how different life would have been.

" _When you went away, thought I'd never be the same. Would the nightmare ever end?_ "

And now, Lloyd knew how different life would have been, he was witnessing it.

" _If I could do it again I wouldn't change a thing 'cause it's made me who I am._ "

Lloyd shook his head, breaking himself from the thoughts.

" _And now I'm shattering_."

Lloyd bit his lip, knowing half of this was his fault. He was gone, he couldn't bring them back together, to try to help them remember. But he still had to figure things out too, which they wouldn't be able to help him with.

" _Can you save me now? When the ground drops out I get lost up in the clouds._ " Lloyd sang, his hands running through his hair. " _Save me now, you were my gravity. Can you save me now? When the ground drops out I get lost up in the clouds. Save me now, you were my gravity. Now my world is shattering._ " Lloyd spun around multiple times, his arms out as he stared at the sky. " _Ooooh, now my world is shattering, Ooooh, you were my gravity._ "

Lloyd took a deep breath, sighing heavily. He looked around him before summoning his dragon and flying off, over the ocean.


	11. Chapter 11-Playing with the Mind

"What's going on?" Zane asked.

Zane stood on the balcony in the main room, hearing all the commotion moments before. He noticed Ali was in the room, seeming slightly shaken from something. No one else seemed to be picking up on it, but Zane read her like an open book.

"Where's Sensei Wu?" Cole asked.

"He went to get a couple ingredients to help Kai," Zane said.

"Kai?" Ali questioned, suddenly snapping back to reality.

"Yeah, he's up here," Zane said.

Ali darted up the stairs, looking at Zane. He didn't question it and lead her to where Kai was sleeping.

"What's wrong with him?" Ali asked, jogging to his bedside.

"Poisoned," Zane said. "We can't do anything until we can create more of the serum to stabilize him."

"You can't, but I can," Ali replied.

Zane glanced, seeing everyone else near the door, looking in. Ali closed her eyes, gently placing her hands on Kai. One hand laid on his chest, while the other on his stomach. Kai moaned softly, remaining still. Everyone watched as Ali lifted her hands, pulling a mixture of black and green liquids from Kai's body. Almost instantly, he seemed to relax. The liquids floated in the air above Ali's hands.

"Get a container," Ali said softly.

Zane nodded and grabbed a bucket from one of the cupboards. Ali placed the liquids into it before turning back to Kai. Kai was slowly waking up as Ali pulled the IV with the serum from his arm. Kai looked at her.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

Ali saw Kai wince, and noticed the swelling and discolouration on Kai's jaw.

"Is you jaw broken?" Ali asked, concerned.

Kai's hand flew to it, holding it. Ali slowly moved her hands to him.

"I'm only going to help," she said softly.

Kai relaxed, moving his hand as Ali gently placed one of her hands over his mouth and another under his jaw. Kai looked at her.

"I'm going to reset it, Ok?" she told him.

Kai nodded, a faint whimper as a reply. Ali looked over at everyone else.

"Can two of you come hold him down?" she asked. "It's going to hurt him a lot to reset his jaw, and I want to go right to healing it afterwards."

Nya and Cole walked towards them.

"Someone hold his arms down, while the other keep his head still," Ali instructed.

Nya looked to Cole, seeing him moving to the end of the bed. Nya placed her hands over Kai's arms, feeling him tense up. Cole looked up as Zane joined him to help hold Kai's head still.

"I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt a bit," Ali warned him. "Just try not to move."

"We're all here with you, Kai," Cole agreed.

Kai whimpered softly, unable to talk with Ali holding his jaw.

"3. 2. 1," Ali counted out loud.

Ali pushed Kai's broken jaw together, feeling it connect together into the proper position. Kai screamed, trying to move. Cole, Zane and Nya held him down tightly, not allowing the movement. Expect for Kai's legs, which kicked a bit in the bed. Ali took a deep breath, her eyes closed again. Not a word was said as a white aura flowed along Ali's arms, onto Kai's head. Kai seemed to relax almost immediately. After a moment, Ali backed away. Everyone else followed her. Kai's hand moved to his jaw as he moved it around.

"You fixed it," Kai looked at her, happily.

"That's what I'm supposed to do," Ali shrugged. "I heal elemental masters."

"Thank you," Kai smiled.

"You say that you heal masters?" Nya questioned. "Why?"

"I-," Ali bit her lip, realizing she just gave herself up.

"You what?" Cole asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"I, um, I," Ali muttered.

Ali stopped, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm the elemental princess," she said quickly. "You're protector."

* * *

Lloyd sighed with relief as his feet made contact with the grassy ground. He looked up at the old, unkempt building in front of him.

"It like when we first found it," Lloyd said to himself.

He walked towards it, looking at the moss and vines overgrown along the stone walls. He attempted to push open the door, but nothing happened. He turned, looking to the window nearby. The glass was shattered, leaving it wide open for him to him through. He was careful not to cut himself as he slipped through the opening. He landed inside, dust swirling around his feet as they collided with the wooden floor. He looked around, seeing how messy and filthy the place was.

"Just like when we first came here," Lloyd sighed softly.

Lloyd let his mind wander as his feet guided him around the room. Lloyd fingers brushed against the dust covered photo albums on the shelves near a fireplace. He looked around the room, seeing the door to the basement across the room. He silently walked towards it, looking around the room. He opened the door, flinching as it creaked loudly as it swung on its hinges. Lloyd walked down the old stairs into the basement of the castle. Although the castle was huge, the basement was small. It had two storage areas on one end, both with scattered wooden crates in them. The other end, a hidden passageway leading to a hidden dock for easy escapes.

"I remember when we sat here," Lloyd sighed. "Just you and me, laughing and playing games."

Lloyd turned, seeing a dusty and slightly damaged portrait of the family, two parents and two young girls. The older girl with long, blonde hair and amber eyes, and the younger one with short brown hair and brown eyes. (Song: Uncover by Zara Larsson)

" _Nobody sees, nobody knows. We are a secret, can't be exposed_ ," Lloyd sang softly. " _That's how it is, that's how it goes. Far from the others, close to each other._ "  
Lloyd turned, looking down the dimly lit pathway. He took small steps towards it.  
" _In the daylight, in the daylight, when the sun is shining_ ," he sang softly. " _On a late night, on a late night, when the moon is blinding. In plain sight, plain sight, like stars in hiding. You and I burn on, on_."  
Lloyd slowly started walking down it. His right hand dragged along the wall beside him. His eyes watched the walls.  
" _Put 2 and 2gether - 4ever, we'll never change. 2 and 2gether, we'll never change_."  
Lloyd's other hand ran along the wall, a faint smile forming on his face. He could hear Ali's laughter echoing around him as he walked alone. He could almost see her brown hair bouncing on her shoulders beside him, the big grin on her face looking at him.  
" _Nobody sees, nobody knows. We are a secret, can't be exposed. That's how it is, that's how it goes. Far from the others, close to each other. That's when we uncover, cover, cover. That's when we uncover, cover, cover._ "  
Lloyd walked out into the docks, his arms wrapping around himself as if he were cold. He shivered, but not from the cold. From the horrible memories.  
" _My asylum, My asylum, is in your arms. When the world gives heavy burdens, I can bare a thousand tons_."

His eyes looking up, seeing the blue sky above him. The white clouds floating above him freely.

" _On your shoulder, on your shoulder, I can reach an endless sky. Feels like paradise_."  
He looked back down, walking along the sandy shore. Right next to the water.  
" _Put 2 and 2gether - 4ever, we'll never change. 2 and 2gether, we'll never change_."  
He kicked up a whirlwind of sand, and it spun around him.  
" _Nobody sees, nobody knows. We are a secret, can't be exposed_ ," he sang, standing still as the sand swirled in the air around him. " _That's how it is, that's how it goes. Far from the others, close to each other. That's when we uncover, cover, cover. That's when we uncover, cover, cover_."  
The sand fell as Lloyd looked out over the ocean. Nothing but water on the horizon. He just wanted to scream. He felt the vengestone in his pocket.  
" _We could build a universe right here, all the world could disappear. Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care_."

Everything he once lived for, lived to protect. Gone in the blink of an eye. The person at fault was one of his own friends too. No one knew, and no one will ever know if Linda gets him. Lloyd stepped into the water, his mind drifting everywhere. His hand slipped into his pocket, wrapping around the vial.

" _We could build a universe right here, the world could disappear. I just need you near_."  
He pulled it out, looking at it. He took no second glances, throwing the vial as far as he could into the ocean. Lloyd kicked, sending water droplets everywhere. He spun in the water, feeling the cold on his feet, his ankles. The relaxation as he watched the clouds in the surface's reflection.  
" _Nobody sees, nobody knows. We are a secret, can't be exposed. That's how it is, that's how it goes. Far from the others, close to each other. That's when we uncover, cover, cover. That's when we uncover, cover, cover. That's when we uncover_."

If he forgot everything too, he wouldn't be in this situation. He wouldn't be lost. Confused. Alone in a world that couldn't remember.

"If only I had forgotten everything that happened too," Lloyd sighed.

Lloyd looked up at the sky.

"Then life would be so much easier going forwards," Lloyd said. "I wouldn't have gone to find her, to talk to Skylor, gotten kidnapped, hurt and torn away from the team."

Lloyd sighed again, looking down at the small waves brushing against his feet.

"But I remember," Lloyd told himself. "I know Ali's alive, that she's hiding, the she exists. I know she still cares for me inside. Just not like before."

Lloyd bit his lip, looking out on the horizon in silence.

"Got a lot on your mind, I see."

Lloyd spun around, seeing the boy from Linda's base on the beach. Lloyd took a step deeper into the water.

"We could help," he said. "We can make you forget everything. We can give you the life you want. A life with just you and your team. One that won't confuse you like this one."

"You just want me to get Ali," Lloyd frowned.

"We want to set things right," he said. "We just want to help, Lloyd."

"You kidnapped me," Lloyd frowned. "You kidnapped and hurt Kai too."

"Kai wasn't planned," he shrugged. "He's fine now, is he not?"

Lloyd looked down, unable to answer.

"You haven't seen him, have you," he smiled.

"I didn't want the others to know I escaped," Lloyd sighed.

"Oh, they'll know," Kyle grinned.

"How?" Lloyd asked.

"Linda's paying the a visit as we speak," Kyle smiled.

"No," Lloyd's eyes widened, fear striking him.

"What? Is something the matter with that?" Kyle taunted. "Is little Ali hiding with them?"

"No!" Lloyd screamed at him.

Lloyd turned and summoned his dragon. He took off into the sky, flying towards the mainland in hope to save his friends. Little did he know, Kyle had grabbed the dragon's tail, climbing towards the green ninja. Kyle jumped at Lloyd, wrapping his arms around the green ninja's neck. Lloyd gagged, the dragon instantly disappearing as they two started falling through the air towards the ocean. Lloyd closed his eyes, bracing for the impact that never came. He opened his eyes, only to catch a glimpse of a helicopter before being knocked unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12-Just Let Everything Go

Lloyd woke up, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. He looked around, instantly realizing he was blindfolded. He could feel cold metal holding his wrists, ankles and neck against the table he was on. From the weight, he could guess there was one more strap on his chest to hold him down. He could only assume where he was, and anything he thought didn't look too good for him.

Lloyd moved his fingers, trying to feel for anything.

"He's awake," a voice said.

"It's about time," a second voice groaned. "I wish we could have just done it when he was asleep."

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"Welcome back, green ninja," Linda's voice told him. "Did you miss me?"

"Not really, no," Lloyd frowned.

"Well, this might be the last time we talk for a while," Linda told him. "And this time, we're not going to have an interruptions."

"Wait, what's going on?" Lloyd asked.

Lloyd felt Linda's fingers graze his cheek and he shivered.

"Jumpy, are we," she mocked. "Ready to forget?"

"No, please," Lloyd pleaded.

"No getting out of it this time," Linda told him. "Afterwards, you'll be mine to control. Or, I might let you go. Let's see how things work out."

Lloyd tensed, looking back at everything he had done in his life. One memory kept coming back to him, a recent one too.

" _Lloyd," Kai murmured. Lloyd pulled free from Kyle, kneeling beside Kai._

" _It's alright, Kai," Lloyd whispered. "You'll be back with the others in no time. You'll be fine."_

" _What about you?" Kai asked._

" _I'll see you again, Kai," Lloyd said. "I promise."_

Lloyd closed his eyes, feeling tears wanting to escape his eyes.

"Now, this might be a slight bit uncomfortable, but it won't last long," Linda told Lloyd, sounding sweet with a smirk on her face. "And you know what. One it's over, you won't remember it at all. Or anything else for that matter."

Lloyd felt defeated, knowing it was over.

"Let's get the show on the road, Kyle," Linda said, sounding way to excited.

Lloyd didn't fight, didn't struggle. He just laid still and allowed it to happen. Allowed everything he once knew and loved to disappear from his memory forever.

Allowing himself to fall to the enemy.

* * *

Kai wandered the Temple, looking for anyone that wasn't busy. Jay and Nya seemed to be working on an invention. Zane was still in the infirmary cleaning up while Cole was off showing the two new kids, Dash and Zack, around the Temple. Kai found his way to the main room, standing on the balcony and looking over it. The Temple was silent, seeing the prankster wasn't up to his old games. He was missing, and it hurt Kai to know they couldn't do anything at the moment to help him. It hurt him to know that his teammate, his leader, his best friend, was alone in the enemy's hands.

Kai noticed the door to the Temple cracked open a slight bit. He frowned at it, walking down the stairs get a closer look. He opened it, seeing Ali outside near the ledge of the island. Kai walked towards her, his steps silent. He stopped, about five feet behind her. He waited in silence, trying to decide what to say to her. Then she spoke.

"I know you're there," she said softly. "If you have something to tell me, spit it out."

"I-I- didn't mean to, I mean, I uh," Kai stuttered.

Ali turned to him, clearly holding back laughter.

"So you don't have anything to say, then," she grinned at him.

Kai felt his face go bright red, having just embarrassed himself in front of Ali.

"I'm sorry, I just," Kai bit his lip.

"You're bored and wanted to see if something was wrong when you saw the door open," Ali said.

"How did you know that?" Kai asked.

"I can read your mind," Ali smiled.

"What else can you do?" Kai asked.

"Well," Ali paused, thinking.

Kai waited for her to finished, "standing" in silence.

"I can do that," Ali pointed to Kai.

Kai frowned, then looked down and realized Ali had moved him so he was floating over the edge of the island. He nearly screamed, looking at Ali.

"You're fine, I got you," Ali smiled.

"Prove it," Kai smirked.

"Take a step and see if you fall," Ali told him.

Kai was hesitant at first, but reluctantly took a step. When he didn't fall, he got amazed.

"That is so cool," Kai grinned.

Kai stepped back onto the island, seeing Ali smiling.

"So, you can make people float, you can read minds, and you can do healing magic," Kai said.

"I can manipulate any elemental power," Ali told him.

"Even mine?" Kai asked.  
"I did say any power," Ali said.

"Oh, right," Kai laughed nervously.

Kai stayed silent for a while, looking out at the sandy land.

"I'm sorry," Ali said quietly. "I know I'm probably boring you more."

"It's nothing," Kai sighed.

"It's just, I'm worried," Ali sighed.

"About what?" Kai asked.

"Lloyd," Ali muttered.

"Cause he's still in Linda's grasp," Kai asked.

Ali bit her lip, looking away.

"There's something else too, isn't there?" Kai frowned.

"No," Ali lied.

"What are you not telling us about Lloyd?" Kai glared.

"Nothing," Ali turned away from Kai.

Kai growled and jumped at Ali. She instantly grabbed him by the arm and threw him over her shoulder.

"Kai! Ali!" Cole shouted.

Ali quickly lost her grip in surprise, sending a startled Kai over the edge of the island.

"No!" Cole cried.

Ali turned momentarily, seeing Cole, Nya and Jay outside, running towards her. The realization hit of what she had done. She jumped after Kai. She could see him, and blasted fire behind her, propelling her towards him.

"Give me your hand!" she shouted.

Kai reached out and grabbed her hand. Kai remained in a shock like state until he felt the cold ground on his back.

Meanwhile, Cole, Jay and Nya ran towards where Kai and Ali disappeared over the edge, looking for them. They watched a grey blob fly past them, turning their attention to it. They looked up, seeing Ali and Kai circling around on a hang glider in the air. Ali landed, lying Kai on the ground.

"Kai, snap out of it," Nya shouted, shaking her brother.

"Wha?" Kai muttered, looking around.

"I am so sorry," Ali told him. "I didn't mean to, I mean, it was, I'm so so sorry."

"Lloyd," Kai muttered. "Where is he?"

"He's still trapped with the enemy," Cole frowned.

"Where is he?" Kai asked again.

Everyone realized he was looking at Ali. Ali bit her lip, gulping. Then something felt off, and she looked down at the necklace. _Not vengestone,_ she thought as she gazed at the energy stone. The crystal was faded, still green but not shining.

"What's wrong?"

Ali looked up, seeing Nya and Cole beside her.

"Ali, if something's wrong, you need to tell us," Nya said.

"Lloyd's in trouble," Ali said.  
"What kind of trouble?" Cole asked, frowning.

"Big trouble," Ali answered.

"That doesn't clarify anything," Jay frowned.

"Can you be more specific?" Cole asked.

"The 'we wouldn't be able to get to him in time to save him' type of trouble," Ali said.

Everyone exchanged worried looks.

"Lloyd's lost his memory, and his powers."


	13. Chapter 13-It Wasn't a Dream

Lloyd woke up, seeing the room he was in was dark and nearly empty. He looked around, confused. He didn't remember where he was, why he was there, nothing at all. He slowly stood up, and looked around for a door to find someone.

As he noticed the door, it opened.

"Your awake," a girl smiled to him.

Lloyd looked at her, a little startled.

"Please, you can take a seat and I'll explain everything to you, alright," she said.

She lead Lloyd back over to the bed, sitting next to him on it.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"It's me, Linda," she said, sounding innocent. "You and work together. We've been trying to stop a group of evil ninja. They had kidnapped you, and you weren't the same when I saved you. Mostly because they erased you memory of me and everyone else."

"Is that why I can't remember anything?" Lloyd asked.

Linda nodded, see Lloyd believing her lies. Her plan was working perfectly.

"You know, they're doing the same to my poor sister," Linda sighed. "I could only save one of you, though."

"Why don't we go back for her?" Lloyd asked.

"They've already turned her against me," Linda explained to him. "The point of erasing her memory was to fill her mind with lies and turn her into a weapon to us against me. They wanted to do that same thing with you, but we stopped them and saved you. Ali was already gone."

Lloyd, of course, believed her.

"We can still save her," Lloyd jumped up.

"She'll be too far gone," Linda said.

"We can use their technology to erase her memory again, and then you can restore it and bring her back to herself," Lloyd said. "Like you did with me."

"If you don't remember me, you surely won't remember your training," Linda told him. "You'll need to train and get ready to face them. They're masters of spinjitzu."

"Spinjitzu?" Lloyd questioned.

"A martial art to create a tornado around you," Linda told him. "I don't know how they do it."

Lloyd frowned, trying to picture it.

"Come on, let's train you a little bit before lunch," Linda said. "Then we can talk about getting my sister back."

"Alright," Lloyd grinned.

Lloyd darted out of the room, and Linda grinned.  
"Once I have Ali, both of you won't be in my way much longer," she grinned. "Everything is going perfectly to plan."

* * *

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Jay cried, pacing around in freakout mode.

"Calm down, motormouth," Cole shouted at the panicked lightning ninja. "You freaking out isn't doing anyone any good."

Kai shook his head. His sister sat beside him as everyone grouped in the main room. Jay, of course, was pacing back and forth, ranting in a freak out. Cole was trying to calm the blue ninja down, without having much luck. Nya sat with Kai, knowing he was still trying to understand everything he was just told. Ali stood with Zane. thinking about what Lloyd had told her. She was constantly checking her necklace, making sure there was still a faint glow on her necklace.

"Do we have any idea why Linda would do this to Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"I might know," Dash spoke up.

Everyone looked up, seeing Dash and young Zack on the balcony above them.

"What?" Zane asked.

"Lloyd knew too much about Linda and Ali, and Linda named him a risk to her safety and identity," Dash explained. "She wanted his memory wiped, but for more than just that reason."

"What's the other reason?" Cole asked.

"I'm getting there," Dash told him. "Linda wants Ali-"

"We already know that," Nya frowned.  
"Yes, but," Dash said.

"Do we have any information that we don't already know?" Cole asked, starting to ignore Dash.

Dash growled, looking to Zack.

"Cut them off," Dash growled.

Zack nodded, grinning. He stepped back from the railing, transforming into a dragon. Dash grinned, nodding to him. He ran forwards, and jumped over the railing. He roared loudly in the air, circling around the ninja.

"Dragon!" they all shouted.

Zack turned and dived right towards Cole. He screamed, running. Zack changed his angle and landed on Cole, pinning the frightened ninja against the ground.

"Don't eat me," Cole flinched, looking away.

"Ew, gross," Zack cringed.

Zack changed back to his normal self, standing over Cole.  
"That was you!" Cole shouted.

"You bet it was," Dash said.

Cole turned, seeing Dash sliding down the staircase railing, landing next to him.

"Wait a minute," Kai said, walking over to Zack. "Do you guys remember what Lloyd said when he woke up a couple days ago, acting really weird."

"About that dream he had?" Cole asked.

"Dash, Zack, Ali," Jay muttered. "They were all in his dream."

"Dragon boy, elemental princess," Kai pointed at Zack, then Ali. "You are-"

Kai stopped, seeing Cole go wide eyed. Cole and Dash looked at each other, then blushed and looked away.

"Ha! The kid was right all along!" Kai cried.

"But if he was right, what happened?" Jay asked, walking up to Kai. "How come no one else remembers?"  
"Cole made a wish," Ali muttered.  
"Come again?" Cole looked at Ali, confused.

"Cole made a wish," Ali said louder. "He wished that you guys never met me, and that changed everything."

"How do you know?" Kai asked.

"Lloyd told me," Ali sighed.

"If we believed the kid in the first place, we could have avoided all of this in the first place," Kai moaned.

"According to my calculations, everything still would have happened in a similar manner," Zane said. "Only, we would have been there to help Lloyd more,"

"Man, have we messed up this time," Kai sighed.

"We cannot change the past, but we can affect the future," Cole said.  
"Hey dirt-for-brains, stop quoting Sensei," Jay said.  
"Oh, be quiet, you," Cole glared.

"Bring it," Jay grinned.

They both burst out in laughter, confusing everyone else.

"Ok, so what are we going to do to get Lloyd back on our side?" Kai broke up the laughter.  
Everyone went silent.

"What can we do?" Cole asked. "We don't know what Linda's capable of with him. Or his condition. What if he's dead when we reach him?"

"Linda wouldn't kill him," Dash spoke.  
"I'm pretty sure she would," Ali cut in. "I mean, she's my sister."

"And Lloyd still cares about you," Dash cut in. "He still wishes that you and him could be together again. If Linda wants you, she wouldn't hurt him, risking you getting mad and taking her out."

"Then what would she do with Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"Erase his memory, fill his empty mind with lies, and-" Dash stopped.  
"Control him and turn him against us," Kai said.

Everyone was silent, terrified.  
"What do we do? We have to save him," Kai insisted. "There has to be something we can do to help him."

"Not that I know of," Ali shook her head.

"The only thing that would be a possible choice to get Lloyd back would be to turn Ali over," Dash said.

"That's not a option," Cole shook his head.  
"Then we only have one other option," Dash said.

"Which is?" Kai asked.  
"Breaking in and busting Lloyd out," Dash said.  
"Are you insane!" everyone shouted.  
"Do any of you have a better idea?" Dash asked.

Dash raised an eyebrow, her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer. Everyone just remained silent.

"Thought so," she muttered.

"But breaking Lloyd out, without knowing anything about his condition, or what he's thinking, could just lead Linda straight to us again," Zane said. "Are we sure that's very wise?"  
"So we keep Ali somewhere away from Lloyd," Cole said.

"Or disguised as someone else," Ali said.

"What?" Cole asked, confused.

"Power of form," Ali said. "I'll make myself look like someone else when Lloyd is here, then he won't know it's me."

"Good idea," Nya smiled.

Ali nodded.

"So, do we know where to go?" Kai asked.

"Dash and I know," Zack chimed in.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Cole asked.

Cole turned and looked at Ali, seeing her looking like Skylor.  
"You know, I doubt that will fool too many people," Cole said.

"What? I can still use the powers, and help," Ali replied. "Are we going or what?"  
Kai nodded.

"Let's go," he said.

Everyone turned and ran out, summoning dragons and taking off into the sky.


	14. Chapter 14-Trapped in Rescues

"In here, come on," Dash called.

The ninja with their masks on ran inside the base, keeping as silent as they could. Zack and Ali weren't with them, as they remained behind at the Temple to stay safe.

"This way," Dash said.

Dash followed the hallways, twisting and turning along them.

"How much further?" Cole asked, stopping Dash.

"The room Lloyd was in when I broke him out is just ahead," Dash spoke quietly. "I would think there would be some sort of clue in there to where he is."

"Alright, let's keep moving," Cole replied.

Dash lead them to the end of the hallway, then into a room. She closed the door, standing near it.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kai asked, turning to Dash.

"Anything that would point use towards Lloyd," Cole spoke for her. "And keep your voice down, Kai. Are you trying to give us away."

"Sorry," Kai said.

Jay and Zane got to work on hacking the computer while Kai, Nya and Cole searched through a bunch of filing cabinets. Cole and Kai pulled out any files that could prove useful to them, setting them aside. Nya started searching through them, claiming they didn't have any valuable information that they hoped for.

"There's nothing on Lloyd in here," Cole sighed.

"Maybe we'll have better luck," Jay said over his shoulder.

As he said that, the homescreen on the computer opened.

"Jackpot!" Jay cried.

Everyone shushed him as he laughed nervously. He muttered a silent sorry and started looking through the files.

"Nope, nope, nada, maybe later," Jay muttered, looking through them.

Jay stopped, looking at Zane.

"Do you think this is anything?" Jay asked.

"What?" Kai asked, moving over to the computer.

Cole looked over Kai's shoulder, seeing the file Jay was talking about. The file was labelled 'Memories (Delete later)'.

"If it's going to be deleted, probably not," Kai said.

"Hold on," Cole said. "It might not be important and that's why it's being deleted. Or it could be that Linda doesn't want us to get our hands on it."

Jay clicked and opened it, and saw a downloaded file. It wasn't named, but everyone figured out what it was rather quickly.

"Zane, can you download that file?" Jay asked, turning to the nindroid.

Zane nodded, pulling out a cord and connecting himself to the computer. His voice came out monotone, saying 'copying and downloading'. Dash walked over to the others, looking at them.

"Leave the file, incase anything happens," Dash said.

Zane unplugged himself, nodding.

"Download complete," Zane said.

"We still have no idea where Lloyd is, though," Kai cut in.

"He's right," Dash agreed. "Is there anything else on the computer?"

Jay backed out of the memories file, and looked over the files again. As he was scrolling back up, Dash stopped him on one in specific.

"That one," Dash pointed at the screen.

"'Training'?" Cole read, confused. "What does that have to do with Lloyd?"

"Just open it, I want to look," Dash said.

"Dash, this is no time for snooping on random things," Kai snapped.

"Just open it, trust me," Dash said.

Jay shrugged and opened it. A bunch of names appear, but one stood out to everyone.

"No way," Jay muttered.

"The kid was right," Cole said in awe.

Each file had a person's name, and one was named 'Lloyd Garmadon'. Jay clicked on it and it opened. One document read 'Personal Information', a second read 'Mind Erasing Status' and the third read 'Training Schedule'. Jay opened the first document.

"She knows everything," Jay muttered, scrolling through it. "Not only about Lloyd, but all of us. There is a document on each ninja on the team."

"No way," Cole muttered.

"It's true," Kai gasped. "She knows all about us."

"What else is there?" Zane asked.

Jay closed that document, and opened the one labelled 'Mind Erasing Status'.

"It's like a journal," Jay said.

"What's it say?" Nya asked, unable to make out the screen behind the others.

"Day one," Jay read. "I was hoping he would cooperate, but now I've learned he knows too much about me. Now, when I went to erase his memory, the traitors Dash and Zack broke him out. When I catch them, and get Lloyd back here, they'll pay for their actions."

"Glad Zack stayed back," Dash muttered.

"Day two, no sightings, day three, no sightings," Jay said, skimming over the document. "There is talk about you, Kai, but not on Lloyd."

"Please, don't bring that nightmare up," Kai moaned.

"Here, Day four," Jay read. "He surrendered to me, and I barely had time to talk to him and set up the process again before my sister came and broke him out. Maybe the third time will be the charm. I hope so. I've sent Kyle out to find him and bring him back to me, and hopefully my sister too."

"Whoa, Ali broke Lloyd out?" Kai said. "Since when?"

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Cole asked.

"Maybe Lloyd told her not to," Dash said.

"Why?" Nya asked.

"Because us thinking he was here would have brought us here to stop Linda, whether or not he was still here," Dash explained.

"Alright, day five," Jay continued on. "I guess I was right, third time's the charm. His memory has been erased from him (FINALLY!!!) and downloaded onto my computer. I'll have to delete it before anyone finds it."

"Too late for that," Kai muttered.

"Now, I just have to wait for the boy to wake and I'll turn him against his friends," Jay said, his eyes widening. "They won't know what hit them, and Ali will be mine."

"This isn't good," Nya muttered.

"But it explains why his file is under training," Kai said. "Quick, let's look at the schedule."

Jay nodded, opening the final document. They looked it over, hoping to find where he would be.

"Looks like he should be in his room," Kai said.

"A room we have no idea where it could be in this enormis base," Jay moaned.

"We do know," Dash said.

She pointed to a number on the screen, reading 'Room:15A'.

"Do you know where that is?" Kai asked Dash.

"Of course," Dash said. "That was the room next to my old one."

"What are we waiting for, let's go," Cole said.

Jay signed out the computer and everyone ran to the door. Dash tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked," she turned to the others.

"Let me try," Cole said.

Dash stepped aside, letting the earth ninja try opening it. He tried to force it open with his super strength, but it failed.

"Are we trapped?" Jay asked.

"Quick, look for another way out of here," Cole said.

Everyone scattered around the room, hoping to find another way out. Kai started stumbling, running into a table.

"Is anyone else light-headed?" Kai asked, moaning.

"My sensors are picking up sleeping gas, and it's filling the room quickly," Zane said.

"That explains a lot," Jay yawned.

"Stay, alert," Cole muttered.

Cole then collapsed, followed by Jay, Kai, Nya and Dash. Zane stood, looking at his sleeping team. Then his eyes moved to the door as it opened, a group of masked people wearing gas masks and carrying stun-guns walked in.

"Stand down, ninja," one ordered. "We will fire."

Zane didn't move, looking at the men.

"Escape if futile, surrender now or suffer," a second said.

Zane scanned the room, looking for a way out. If one of his teammates was still awake, they'd be able to escape, but they were all asleep. Zane was on his own, against five men with stun-guns. He wasn't escaping, especially since one hit would power him down. Zane sighed, putting his hands in the air.

Unfortunately, the leader fired at Zane, although he surrendered. Zane's system malfunctioned as he shut down. The last thing he saw was the group of masked people dispersing into the room, towards each sleeping ninja. Including him.


	15. Chapter 15-Trust me

Lloyd watched the guards drag a group of unconscious people past him. Linda stood with a hand on his shoulder as he watched, a look of terror on his face.

"Who are they?" he asked Linda.

"They're the guys who kidnapped you," Linda told him. "It's alright now, they can't hurt you anymore."

Lloyd looked at the one in blue, seeing him moving slightly. He moaned and Lloyd yelped, jumping closer to Linda.

"He's waking up," Linda frowned. "He'll be first, let's go."

The two guards carried him into the room next to Linda and Lloyd. Linda lead Lloyd into the room, closing the door behind them, locking it shut. Lloyd watched the blue boy being laid on a table. It was then, he came to his senses and began struggling against them.

"Let go of me!" he shouted.

He kicked and flailed, trying to escape as he was restrained. He only froze when he saw Lloyd watching him.

"Lloyd," he cried.

Lloyd tensed up, his emerald eyes meeting the blue boys sapphire ones.

"Whatever she's told you, don't believe her, Lloyd," he told him. "She's the enemy, not me."

"He wants you to think he cares about you," Linda whispered to Lloyd. "I need you to trust me, alright?"

Lloyd nodded.

"Lloyd, don't believe a think she says," Jay cried.

"Oh, Jay," Linda shook her head. "Trying to lie to him will never work. He was never yours."  
"No, he was never anyone's," Jay growled. "He is a free person, and can choose who he wants to be."

Linda slapped the blue ninja across the face, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Where's my sister?" Linda demanded.

"Like I would ever tell you," Jay snarled.

"Lloyd, could you do something for me?" Linda asked.

"What would that be?" Lloyd asked.

"Could you grab the vial with labelled 'VG' and bring it to me?" Linda asked.

Lloyd nodded, walking over to the cupboard. He pulled out the vial and gave it to Linda.

"I assume you know what this is," Linda smirked at Jay.

"Venge stone," Jay whimpered. "What are you going to do with it?"  
"I'm not doing anything with it," Linda smirked. "Little Lloyd is."

"I am?" Lloyd questioned.

"Yes, you are," Linda told him.

Linda looked down at a cart next to her, picking up a syringe. She put a little venge stone into it, and put it in Lloyd's hands.

"I have to go and deal with the rest of them," Linda said. "The guards will wait outside until we have answers, so you won't go anywhere, Jay. We'll force answers from one of them sooner or later."

Linda turned and walked to the door. She turned, looking at Lloyd.

"He'll be the easiest, so have some fun," Linda smirked.

Then she left, leaving Lloyd and Jay alone.

"Lloyd, please tell me you're still with me," Jay flinched, looking worried.

Lloyd turned back to him, slightly terrified. He wasn't aware that he would be left alone with them.

"Look, if you're going to do it, just get it over with," Jay whimpered.

Lloyd's jaw dropped, unaware that he would say that. He thought that he would have struggled and tried to trick him.

"You aren't going to try to stop me?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't want to hurt you," Jay muttered. "I could never hurt you. The only time one of us ever hurt you, other than mind control, is when you put die in Kai's air gel. That was hilarious."

"Kai?" Lloyd questioned.

"Yeah," Jay looked at him. "Red ninja, master of fire, really, really tempered."

Jay snickered, knowing how mad Kai would be if he was there. Lloyd set the syringe down, looking at Jay. He knew something was up, but he wasn't sure who was lying to him.

"You wouldn't hurt me?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course not," Jay smiled. "Come on, kid, we're like brothers our team. We felt broken without you with us. We've been worried sick about you."

"Master told me you guys tried to erase my mind and fill my mind with lies to control me," Lloyd told Jay.

"That's what she did to you," Jay said. "We have proof, Zane downloaded your memories off of her computer and into his hard drive."

Lloyd looked away, staying silent as he tried to comprehend everything that he was being told.

"We miss you, Lloyd," Jay said softly. "We all are worried about you, and we all want you back."

Lloyd looked up, seeing the tears in Jay's eyes. They weren't fake, and Lloyd knew it. Jay was being honest, and the emotion showed it. Lloyd smiled at Jay, but looked down at the venge stone.

"What about Ali?" Lloyd asked.

"She's hiding from Linda at home," Jay said. "Linda wants her powers, she wants to control the world. She's only using you, Lloyd."

Lloyd frowned, remembering Linda saying that they wanted to us him. Everything he was told and was being told were conflicting with each other, and he couldn't figure out what to believe. He didn't know anymore.

"Lloyd," Jay whispered.

Lloyd looked at Jay, seeing him looking at the blonde boy.

"What are we going to do?" Jay asked him quietly.

Lloyd grabbed Jay's restraints and freed him.

"You-you believe me?" Jay asked.

"I just want everything to make sense," Lloyd muttered. "Take me to your friend, and give me my memory again."

Jay nodded, but didn't move.

"Is something wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"There are guards outside those doors, and all through this building," Jay said. "Not to mention, I have no idea where anyone else is."

"I do, but I can't take out the guards," Lloyd said. "I can't fight."

"Leave that to me," Jay grinned. "They can try to hold me back, but my lightning is unstoppable."  
Lloyd watched as Jay blasted the door with bolts of lightning. The guards outside turned and aimed two guns at him.

"Free ninja!" one shouted.

"Lightning!" Jay shouted.

The two guards yelp and topple to the ground, shocked unconscious. Lloyd ran out the door, grabbing a gun from one of the guards.

"Which way?" Jay asked him.

"This way," Lloyd replied, starting down the hallway. "Come on, we don't have much time to waste."

Jay nodded, following Lloyd down the hallway. They ran, knocking out any guards they came across. Lloyd lead Jay down a staircase, into a cell room.

"It's just down this way a little further," Lloyd said.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"Positive," Lloyd nodded.

Jay and Lloyd walked down the hall a little further, until they could hear faint crying from one of the cells. Lloyd rolled onto his toes, peeking into the cell to see two people, a girl and a boy. The boy held the crying girl in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"Are these your friends?" Lloyd asked quietly.

Jay looked in.

"Kai, Nya," he whispered.

They both looked up at the same time.  
"Jay," Nya cried.

Nya jumped to her feet, running to the door.

"Are you alright? What did she do to you? Did you tell her anything?" Kai asked, walking up to the door.

"I'm fine, guys," Jay smiled. "I found Lloyd. Well, he found me."  
Lloyd shifted, nervous around them.

"Hey Lloyd," Kai smiled, running his hand through Lloyd's hair. "It's going to work out, I promise. Alright?"

"And if it doesn't?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, then I think we're all screwed," Nya sighed.

"Where are Dash, Cole and Zane?" Jay asked.

"They must be in another cell," Kai said. "Come on, let's look around. They've got to be nearby."

They looking around, checking every cell. Eventually, they heard Kai call from down the row.

"Guys! In here!" he shouted. "I need help!"  
Everyone turned and ran down the hall, stopped as Kai burst the door open. They ran in, seeing Dash shaking Cole vigorously. Cole didn't move.

"What happened, Dash?" Nya asked, running to the earth ninja's side.

"I don't know," Dash replied. "I woke up with him like this, and I can't snap him out of it."

Lloyd saw Cole's chest rising a falling slowly, yet there were no other signs of life. Worry was clear in the room, yet no one knew what was wrong. Or what to do.


	16. Chapter 16-Cracking Under Pressure

"And, he's back online," Linda grinned.

Zane blinked, looking around. He realized after a moment that, although he could see and speak, something was wrong with his system. He couldn't move at all.

"Ah, hello Zane," Linda smiled at him.

"What's going on?" Zane asked.

"If I am correct, you downloaded your little green friends memories onto your hard drive," Linda smirked at the ice ninja.

"No," Zane lied, trying to act calm.

"That's not what your memory says," Linda replied.

Linda pointed up at the screen, and Zane saw his files on the computer screen before him. He gulped, unable to move. He knew that at the click of a button, everything he once knew would get deleted, or Lloyd's memories would be lost.

"Now, you and I can talk and you can try to convince me not to delete everything," Linda smirked. "Or, you can tell me where my sister is."

"I'll never tell you where Ali is," Zane frowned.

"So, you want Lloyd's memories to be deleted?" Linda taunted.  
"I could redownload off your computer," Zane replied.

"I deleted that file a while ago, but not before you found it apparently," Linda told him.

"I still won't tell you," Zane glared.

"Not even for little Lloyd?" Linda asked. "And I thought you ninja cared about each other."  
"We do," Zane said.  
"I thought you would rather keep Ali safe instead of protecting your teammate," Linda said.  
"I never said that," Zane retorted.

Linda smirked, looking away from Zane. She knew she was starting to get somewhere with the nindroid, and it wouldn't be much longer until he would crack and reveal everything.

"So, refusing to tell me where Ali is, that's not hurting Lloyd?" Linda asked. "So, I could simply delete his memories then."  
"No, you can't," Zane cried.

"Then tell me where you are hiding my sister," Linda turned to Zane from the computer.

"Never," Zane glared.

"Alright, Lloyd's memories it is, then," Linda smiled. "After this, Lloyd will forever be mine."

"No, you can't do this," Zane pleaded.

"Then tell me," Linda told him. "It's that simple."

Zane heard a sigh and looked up, seeing another person in the corner of the room, watching.

"Wouldn't it just be simpler to look into his memory to see where she is?" he asked.

He stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.  
"I mean, he would know, so it would be somewhere in there," he told Linda.

"Fair point," Linda smiled. "Thank you, Kyle."

Kyle shrugged, not moving from his spot. Zane watched in horror as Linda began looking through his database, messing with him even more.

"Take that!" a voice shouted outside.

Linda's eyes snapped to the door, hearing a bunch of commotion outside.

"Sounds like the little brat doesn't want to obey me," Linda muttered. "Kyle, stop them from doing something stupid."

"Yes, Master," the boy nodded, leaving the room.

Leaving Zane alone with Linda. In her clutches.

* * *

"Cole!"

 _Slap._

"Cole!"

 _Slap._

"Cole!"

"Dash! It's not working!" Jay shouted, grabbing Dash's hand.

"But it's fun," Dash smiled, trying to look innocent.

"She's right, it's quite funny," Kai replied.

Nya simply rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"We need to actually figure out what's wrong with Cole, guys," Nya said.

"In all this chaos, I never thought of this," Kai said. "But where's Zane?"  
"Oh no, does Linda have him?" Jay asked.

"Where else would he be unless he escaped?" Kai asked. "We have to find him and stop Linda from deleting Lloyd's memories from his system."

"Nya, stay with Dash and try to wake up Cole-" Jay yelped, spinning around as the door slammed shut.

"You aren't going anywhere," Kyle smirked from outside.

"No, let us out," Kai glared.

"Only person coming out of there will be Lloyd," Kyle sneered.

Then everyone looked around, unable to see the green ninja.

"I'm sorry," Lloyd muttered.

They all froze. They all knew where he was. With Kyle. Outside the cell. With the key in his hand.

"Lloyd, you have to let us out," Kai said, looking at the young boy through the bars on the door. "We only want to help you. Please."

"He doesn't need your help," Kyle spat. "Tell them, Lloyd."

Lloyd looked away from Kai, staring at the ground.

"Lloyd, please talk to me," Kai begged. "Just let us out."

"No," Lloyd said.

He looked up at Kai, and Kai could see the tears in Lloyd's eyes. The confusion and fear behind his eyes, the realization that struck Kai, telling him Lloyd didn't know who to trust anymore.

Lloyd dropped the keys, turning and breaking into a full on sprint away from them. Kyle turned and looked at the young boy, but never chased after him. He only watched.

"You won't get away with any of this," Kai glared at Kyle.

"You're next," Kyle smirked. "Once he's with Linda again, you and me get some more "bonding" time."

Kai gulped backing away from the door. Kyle turned, picking up the keys before walking away. He was laughing, and Kai collapsed on the floor, curled up in a ball. Nya ran to her brothers side, wrapping her arms around him.

"No, no, no, no, no," Kai was mumbling to himself.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Nya asked.

Kai shook, his eyes closed as he rocked back and forth. Nya looked up at Jay, who stood over them.

"First Cole is unresponsive, and now Kai is acting like this," Nya sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Jay sighed, turning and looking at the door. What were they going to do now?

 _ **I had a snowday today, AKA now buses to get me to school. The first day back too! XD So I'm going to type for a while. Advantages to living in Canada.**_


	17. Chapter 17-Elemental Caverns

Run. That's all he did. Down the hallway. Out the door. Along the streets. Out of the city. On his own. Without ever turning back. He didn't want to go back. He didn't know who to trust anymore. He collapsed in a forest, against the base of a tree. He didn't know who he was, who he was supposed to be helping. He didn't know anything anymore.

Meanwhile, someone watched him from afar, going unnoticed. (Song: Warriors by Beth Crowley)

" _You fascinated me, cloaked in shadows and secrecy. The beauty of a broken angel_ ," she sang, hoping he would hear her voice.

" _I ventured carefully, afraid of what you thought I'd be. But pretty soon I was entangled_ ," he replied, looking up as the voices harmonized beautifully.

" _You take me by the hand_ ," she sang softly.

He stood up, looking at her as she emerged from the forest, into his sight.

" _I question who I am,_ " he responded.

" _Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win. You're my mortal flaw and I'm your fatal sin. Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin,_ " she sang.

He relaxed, smiling at her.

" _Put me to the test, I'll prove that I'm strong. Won't let myself believe that what we feel is wrong. I finally see what you knew was inside me all along. That behind this soft exterior,_ " he sang, looking at her.

" _Lies a warrior_."

He took her hand, and she lead him deeper into the forest. It got darker and darker as they went deeper and deeper.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," she smiled at him. "It's a place of peace and memories."

" _My memory refused to separate the lies from truth, and search the past my mind created_ ," he sang, looking around for their location.

" _I kept on pushing through. Standing resolute which you, in equal measure, loved and hated_ ," she echoed him.

" _You take me by the hand_ ," he sang. " _I'm seeing who I am_."

The forest opened, and it was amazing. The lake before them shimmered it the bright sunlight, reflecting the pinks and oranges of the sunset. A waterfall echoed around them, showering the lake with mist. Birds and wildlife showed their existence, flying overhead and playing in the water.

" _Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win. You're my mortal flaw and I'm your fatal sin. Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin_ ," she sang to him.

" _Put me to the test, I'll prove that I'm strong. Won't let myself believe that what we feel is wrong. I finally see what you knew was inside me all along. That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior_ ," he sang back.

" _Lies a warrior_ ," they echoed together.

She stepped into the water, turning and looking back at him.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"A secret place no one knows of," she smiled to him. "A place that connects one to another."

" _You take me by the hand,_ " he sang softly. " _I'm sure of who I am_."

He followed her into the water, and they swam towards the waterfall.

" _Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win_ ," she sang to him.

" _You're my mortal flaw and I'm your fatal sin_ ," he sang back.

" _Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin_ ," they sang together.

" _Put me to the test, I'll prove that I'm strong_ ," she sang.

" _Won't let myself believe that what we feel is wrong_ ," he sang. " _I finally see what you knew was inside me all along_."

" _And that behind this soft exterior_ ," she sang.

She pulled herself onto a rock at the base of the waterfall, turning and looking at him. He waited, unsure of what to do. She placed her hands in the waterfall, and they separated, revealing a cave

" _Lies a warrior_."

She crawled in and he climbed onto the rock to follow.

" _The pictures come to life, Waking the dead of night. Open my eyes, I must be dreaming_ ," he sang.

Inside the cave, a were millions of bright gemstones, shimmering in the faint light from the falls behind them.

" _Clutch my pillow tight. Brace myself for the fight. I've heard that seeing is believing_ ," she sang to him.

They stood in silence. He looked around the cavern, awe keeping him silent.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"There is way to solve all your problems," she replied quietly. "Come with me."

He followed her, going deeper and deeper. Although the cave was darker, the gemstones continued to shine brightly.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"The place the elements were found years ago," she replied. "Not by the First Spinjitzu Master, though."

"Who found them?" he asked.

"The Princess," she replied. "This is where she brought him, to give the elements to their Masters. And where the necklace was created."

He looked around, seeing the crystals growing larger as they got deeper.

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked. "How do you know about this place?"

"My mother brought me here," she replied, turning and looking at him. "And you want to know who you are again, don't you."

He nodded, looking away. She walked up to him, and lifted his chin to look into his eyes.

"There is a secret here," she whispered. "No Master is suppose to be in here. Not even the strongest."

"Why?" he asked.

"If you touch a crystal that doesn't belong to you, it could destroy the element, and the master at the same time," she told him. "But, if a forgotten master touches their crystal, everything will come back to them."

She stepped to his side, motioning to the crystal floating before them. It shined bright green, glowing faintly.

"A master lost his memories," she told him. "He forgot who he was, and was lost and alone."

She took him by the wrist, leading him towards the crystal.

"What does this have to do with anything?" he asked her.

"That master is you," she whispered softly. "Lost, confused, forgotten. Touch it, and everything will make sense to you again."

"But, how do I know you aren't lying to me?" he asked.

"There's only one way to find out," she told him.

She released his arm, holding it only inches from the crystal. He looked at her, worried.

"Touch it, and if you remember, no one will die," she smiled to him.

"How do I know if they die?" he asked her.

"They won't," she assured him.

He turned back to the crystal. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He felt his hand touch the crystal, and she only watched. The aura around the crystal flowed along his arm and swirled around him. He pulled his hand off, looking at himself in awe. The aura disappeared, and their eyes met again. He grinned at her, and ran to her open arms.

"Ali," he cried.

She smiled, hugging him. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment with him.

"I'm so glad your back," she whispered to him.

"But Linda still has the others, and still is after you," he told her.

"I know, Lloyd," Ali smiled. "I know. But what matters right now, is that we've got you back to yourself."

Lloyd smiled and hugged Ali again.

"Let's head back to the Temple and figure out what to do from there," Ali told him. "I'm sure the others can hold on for a couple more hours."

Lloyd nodded. They turned and walked out of the cavern. Lloyd stopped at the waterfall, and watched Ali jump through it. He followed and fell into the water. He popped up, and saw her laughing at him.

"Come on," she grinned. "Let's go."

Lloyd nodded, swimming after her towards land. To Lloyd, it was amazing to finally remember again. If only he could have helped the others out.


	18. Chapter 18-Shattering

Nya and Jay had pulled Kai into the corner of the room, although he was still curled in a ball. Nya sat with Kai trying to calm him down while he shook and muttered things to himself. Jay moved to Cole and Dash, trying to wake the earth ninja up.

"What else could we do?" Jay asked.

"I could try slapping him again," Dash grinned.

"No, let's try something else," Jay replied quickly.

Jay looked down at the black ninja, seeing how peaceful he looked in his sleep.

"What do we do?" Nya asked.

Jay looked over at the water ninja, seeing the worry and fear written all over her face.

"Kai is unstable, Cole is unconscious, Lloyd is lost out there, and who knows what's going on with Zane," Nya added. "Unless we can snap Kai or wake Cole, we're toast."  
Jay sighed, looking down at Cole.

"Who do you think we have a better chance with snapping out of this?" Dash asked.

Jay looked back over at Kai.

"Dash, help Nya try and calm Kai down," Jay said. "If they come for him, we can't let them take him while he's like this."

Dash nodded, moving towards Nya and Kai. Jay looked down at Cole, brushing his black hair from his eyes.

"Why does this have to happen every time?" Jay muttered.

Jay created a small lightning bolt in his hand and shocked Cole. There was no movement from Cole, other than a small twitch. Jay sighed.

"Kai, please, breath," Dash said softly. "You need to calm yourself."

Jay only managed to cast a glance at them before the door swung open. Dash, Nya and Jay all jumped to their feet, looking ready to fight.

"Master wants the traitor and I want to red one," Kyle said from outside.

Two guards ran in, shoving and trapping Jay and Nya against the walls. Two more came and grabbed Dash, who kicked and screamed at them. One more grabbed Kai, who simply allowed them to take him as he sat in fear. Jay and Nya both struggled, trying to break free. Jay shocked the guard holding him, who toppled to the ground. He ran at the guards holding Kai, hoping to free him and help him. Dash was already gone, forced out of the room. The guard carrying Kai pulled a taser and shocked Jay. Jay yelped, toppling over. The guard holding Nya ran out of the room as Kyle slammed the door shut. Nya ran to Jay as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Jay, are you Ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Jay nodded, slowly getting up.

Nya offered Jay a hand, and he took it. They hugged and Jay could feel Nya shaking in his arms.

"They took Kai," she whimpered.

"I know, I'm sorry we couldn't stop them," Jay whispered. "I won't let them take you. I promise."

Jay and Nya heard a faint moan next to them. They turned, seeing Cole slowly waking up.

"Wha- What's going on?" he muttered.

"Cole!" they cheered.

Cole looked around, confused. Jay and Nya both kneeled next to him, helping him into a sitting position.

"Where are we?" Cole asked, sounding dazed.

"Linda caught us," Jay told him.

"I was shocked," Cole muttered.

"What?" Nya asked.

"I remember the sleeping gas, and waking up again a hallway," Cole said. "Two guys were carrying me, and one shocked me."

"Taser?" Nya asked Jay.

"Not unless it was an overly powerful one," Jay shook his head.

Jay thought about it as Nya checked Cole over.

"Could it have something to do with his powers?" Nya asked Jay.

"I doubt it," Jay muttered.

"You're the only other one that's been shocked, Jay," Nya said. "You're also the master of Lightning, so you'd be able to absorb some of it. No one else would be able to."

"She's right," Cole muttered in response.

"You know, let's not worry about it," Jay said. "Let's focus on busting everyone out of here."

Nya and Cole nodded.

* * *

Dash struggled as the guards forced her down the hallway.

"Take her to room O-4," Kyle ordered. "Linda will be waiting for you."

"Yes, sir," one said.

Dash was lead away from them. Knowing the base from when she helped Linda, she realized they weren't going towards the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Dash asked, trying to pull herself free.

"Out of this place," one replied.

They let Dash go, pulling off their disguises. One had shoulder-length bright blonde hair and emerald eyes while the other had short, black hair and black eyes.

"Nicki, Roy, you guys found me," Dash smiled.

They pulled into a group hug, smiling and laughing.

"Come on, we have to get out of this crazy place," Nicki said. "They don't realize we're here."  
"If Linda finds us, we'll be dead meat," Roy agreed.

"We can't leave," Dash told them.  
"Why not?" Nicki asked.

"The ninja need our help," Dash told them.

"The ninja! They're here!" Roy cried.

"Hold on, you were with the ninja?" Nicki asked.

"I'll explain later," Dash told them. "For now, we need to get back down to the cells and bust them out."

Dash turned to run towards the cells, but Nicki and Roy stopped her.  
"You can't go back down there," Nicki told her.

"Why not?" Dash moaned.

"You'll be caught," Roy said. "There has to be something else we can do."

"Do you hear voices?"

Dash, Nicki and Roy all froze, more guards clearly coming down another hallway towards them.

"Quickly, in here," Nicki said.

Nicki pushed open a door and ushered Roy and Dash inside. She slammed the door shut, holding her breath.

"I think you're hearing things," another voice said. "Let's go, Master's waiting for us."

They listened as the footsteps faded away.  
"That was close," Nicki sighed in relief.

"Dash?"

They all turned, panicked. Only Dash relaxed when she saw who said her name.

"Zane, you're OK," Dash smiled.

Dash ran to the nindroid, smiling.

"She's hacked my system," Zane said.  
"Allow me," Roy smiled.

Roy slipped onto the computer, and typed a couple things into it. Moments later, Zane started moving around in the chains around his wrists. Nicki pulled out a set of keys from her pockets and unlocked the chains.

"Thank you all so much," Zane smiled.

"It's no deal," Nicki told him. "What is a big deal is that we need to get out of here and now."  
"Right, let's go," Dash nodded.

Nicki opened the door, looking up and down the hallway. She motioned for the others to follow, and they did. They ran for the door out, which was surprising right down the hallway. Zane summoned his dragon once they were out of the building, allowing the others to climb on before taking off into the sky.

"Where is everyone else?" Zane asked.

"No one knows where Lloyd's gotten to, but Kai, Nya, Jay and Cole are all still inside that place," Dash muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Nicki asked.

"We find Lloyd and restore his memory," Zane told them. "But first, we have to stop and see that Ali and Zack are alright back at home."  
"Right, let's get going then," Dash nodded.

And with that, Zane flew his dragon towards the Temple as fast as he could.


	19. Chapter 19-Coded Mess

Linda stormed into the room where Kyle and Kai were. She found Kyle had Kai chained to the wall, yet he was curled in a ball against it.

"Where is she?" Linda demanded.

"Who?" Kyle asked.

Linda stormed up to Kyle and slapped him across the face. Kyle's hand flew to his cheek, holding it as it stung.

"Don't play dumb with me," she snapped. "Where is Dash!"  
"The guards were told to bring her to you," Kyle replied. "She should have gotten to you."

Linda let out an outraged cry, turning away from Kyle. Her eyes landed on Kai, who looked at her terrified.

"You," she hissed.

Kai whimpered, trying to hide himself. Linda stormed over to him, kneeling in front of him.

"Maybe you'll give me answers," she hissed.

Kai whimpered. Linda's hand snapped out, grabbing Kai's throat and pulling him forwards. Kai gagged, choking from the chain around his neck under Linda's hand. Kai tried to take in air, unable to with the chains around his neck suffocating him.

"Talk," Linda sneered. "Tell me everything you know."  
Kai made a couple noises, and Linda shoved him into the wall. Kai took in big gulps of air, panting. His eyes were wide as he stared at Linda with pure terror.

"Where did she go?" Linda demanded. "Where is the rest of your pathetic team hiding?"

Kai stayed silent, terrified of her. Not to mention that Kyle was standing behind her, glaring at him.

"Tell me, now!" Linda snapped.

"I don't know," Kai mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Linda hissed.

"Who are you talking about?" Kai asked quietly.  
"Ali, Dash, the people who helped Dash escape from here," Linda told him. "Where are they?"

"I don't want to tell you," Kai muttered.

"Get me something to hit him with, Kyle," Linda turned to her second in command.

"No, please!" Kai pleaded.

"Oh, so you'll talk now?" Linda smiled.

Kai saw Kyle holding a whip behind Linda, smirking at him. Linda stood up with a frown on her face. She held out a hand and Kyle placed the whip in her open hand. She clenched the handle, her eyes never leaving Kai.

"This is your punishment for not giving me answers," Linda hissed at him.

Kai managed to bring his arms between his body and the whip, feeling the sting after the lashing. Kai whimpered as Linda growled at him.

"Kyle, chain his arms back so he can't protect himself," Linda ordered.

Kyle nodded, moving towards Kai. Kai tensed, feeling Kyle moving the chains. Kyle grabbed Kai's arms, pulling them behind him. Kai looked up at Kyle as he walked back behind Linda. Seconds later, he felt the sting of the whip across his chest. He cried out in pain, his head dropping down.

"You're so weak," Linda sneered.

Kai let tears fall from his eyes, the warmth form them running down his cheeks. Linda handed Kyle the whip.

"Have fun with him," she said. "Just, don't poison him this time. Keep him alive too. Make his suffer."

"Yes, Master," Kyle nodded.

"I'll be checking on the droid down the hall," Linda told him.

Linda left, leaving Kai alone with Kyle in the room. Kyle managed to whip Kai only twice before Linda stormed back in. She didn't speak, but the expression she wore said enough. She swiped the whip from Kyle. Before he could react, she lashed him across the face. He yelped, his hands flying to the opened wound on his right cheek.

"You fool, you can't do anything right!" Linda snapped at him. "They broke the droid out too!"

Linda lashed again, causing Kyle to cry in pain as the whip slashed his left arm. Linda snapped to Kai, glaring at him.

"Tell me where they are!" she screamed at him.

She snapped the whip at him, causing him to jump and scream. Linda smirked, seeing he was already broken.

"You don't like it when you're whipped, do you," she taunted Kai.

Kai shrank against the wall. Linda set the whip down and approached him. She kneeled before Kai, smiling at him.

"I'll tell you what, I won't hurt you anymore if you tell me where the others are," she told him.

"You'll hurt them, though," Kai said.

"I promise I won't," Linda told him, although Kai knew she was lying.

"You just want to hurt them," Kai said. "That's the only reason you want them."

Linda lifted Kai's chin, looking him in the eyes.

"You're sister will be next if you don't tell me," Linda sneered.

"No, please," Kai begged. "Don't hurt her."

"I won't hurt her," Linda told him. "I'll kill her, as well as the other two in the cell with her."  
"No, you can't!" Kai pleaded.

"Then tell me where they are," Linda told him.

"Fine," Kai whimpered. "They're at the Airjitzu Temple."

"Is that so?" Linda smiled, almost pleasantly. "Now, that wasn't that hard, was it?"

Kai curled up against the wall again, realizing what he had just done.

"Kyle, prepare everyone for an attack," Linda ordered. "Tonight, we get my sister back."

Kyle nodded, running out of the room. Linda smiled at Kai.  
"Tonight, the world will finally be mine, and it's all thanks to you."

Kai watched Linda leave in silence. Then he cried in the dark room, chained the the wall. He was alone, and just gave the enemy the location of their only hope of escape.

* * *

Zane, Dash, Nicki and Roy landed at the Temple, but where only there for a short moment. They jumped off Zane's dragon, running towards the door.

"There's a note on the door," Dash said.

She pulled the small piece of paper of the door, looking at it.

"What even is this?" Dash asked, seeing a bunch of random letters.

"Is it ninja code?" Roy asked, looking at Zane.

Nicki and Roy both looked at it, confused.

"Zane, do you have any idea what this means?" Nicki asked.

The nindroid looked at the page. He took it from Dash's hand, studying.

" _V erzrzore rirelguvat naq nz jvgu Nyv. Tbar gb gur Fnzhenv K Pnir fb zrrg hf gurer vs lbh trg guvf. -Yyblq,"_ Zane spelled it out.

"That doesn't spell anything," Dash said.

"It's in code, that's for sure," Zane said.

"How do you know?" Nicki asked.

"When we want to leave messages for each other, but there is an enemy after us, we use a code," Zane said. "It's called a Caesar Cipher, but the key changes every time so no one knows what it will mean or can catch onto it."

"So, do you know what it says?" Dash asked.

"I am trying to cipher that right now," Zane replied.

Dash, Nicki and Roy waited in silence. Then Nicki spoke.  
"So, how did you meet them?" she asked Dash.  
"What?" Dash asked.

"The ninja? How did you meet them?" Nicki asked.

"Well, it's a long story," Dash said. "It started when Linda heard that the green ninja knew about the Elemental Princess."  
"Elemental Princess?" Roy questioned.  
"I'll explain that later," Dash told him. "Anyways, I was told to kidnap him. Then there was conversations between them. It ended with Linda claiming Lloyd knew too much about him and that I had to erase his memory completely. I didn't want to, so Zack helped me create a diversion to save him."

"Zack was with you?" Nicki asked.

"Yeah, he was," Dash sighed. "Lloyd then brought us here, and that's how we met the ninja."

"And how you got tangled up in this mess," Nicki sighed.

"I got it, come on," Zane said.

"What is it? What's the code?" Dash jumped up, looking at Zane.

"Not allowed to say, that's the rule," Zane smiled. "But it's from Lloyd. He's told us they went somewhere else. We need to go there and fast. Come on."

"Whoa, isn't Lloyd band now?" Dash asked.  
"Not anymore," Zane shook his head. "He's fine. It'll make sense once we get there. Come on."  
Dash, Nicki and Roy shrugged it off, trusting the nindroid. They climbed on the white ninja's dragon and flew off again.

 ** _Alright, who's up for some fun._**

 ** _Linda: Why am I here?_**

 ** _Kai: Yeah, can I please leave?_**

 ** _No! No one leaves!_**

 ** _Jay: But she's evil and a Crazy Lady!_**

 ** _Linda: Hey! I might be evil, but I ain't crazy!_**

 ** _Cole: You kind of are crazy._**

 ** _Enough! All of you!_**

 ** _Lloyd: Who said you were in charge of us?_**

 ** _I'm the author, and Sensei Wu said I can do what I want._**

 ** _Kai: Pft, yeah right._**

 ** _Oh, and I brought a friend for you, Linda. She's a big fan._**

 ** _Jay: Crazy Lady has a fan!_**

 ** _Come on in, RandomDragon2.0!_**

 ** _RD: Where is she!?_**

 ** _Oh, did I say fan? I meant to say hater of Linda. Oops._**

 ** _RD: *Screams and charges at Linda with a sword*_**

 ** _Go easy on her! I still need her for the rest of the story!_**

 ** _Kai: The fans these days_**

 ** _Cole: Must be your fan, Kai_**

 ** _Kai: What is that suppose to mean?_**

 ** _Cole: Um..._**

 ** _Jay: Run?_**

 ** _Cole: Run *nods*_**

 ** _Jay and Cole: *Runs away screaming as Kai shoots a fireball at them*_**

 ** _Ok, chaos in the Authors note has returned, people. Now all we need is-_**

 ** _Chen: Hello!_**

 ** _DANG IT!_**

 ** _Chen: I heard you forgot about me in your story._**

 ** _Yeah, sure, forgot about you. Let's go with that._**

 ** _Chen: Well, I'll be going then._**

 ** _Good, leave._**

 ** _Chen: REVIEW!_**

 ** _Dang it, Chen! Get back here! *Chases after Chen*_**

 ** _Lloyd: Chaos doesn't even begin to describe this. Anyways, for you readers, here's a question for you Sweetheart114 wanted to ask._**

 ** _Question: What do you think the Cipher Lloyd left for Zane says?_**

 ** _Lloyd: Good luck. I think we all need it._**


	20. Chapter 20-Darkness Unlocked

Lloyd looked up, hearing footsteps coming down the ramp of the Samurai X Cave. When the falcon flew into the room, he knew who was coming. The falcon soared around Lloyd, then returned to Zane, landing on his outstretched arm.

"What do you know, nindroid was right," Nicki said.

"His name is Zane," Dash scolded. "Call him by his name."

"You got the message," Lloyd smiled.

"Yes, but how did you get your memories back?" Zane asked.

"That would be me," Ali said. "I took him somewhere and was able to restore his memories."

"Well, now what do we do?" Roy asked.

"Dash!" Zack cried.

Dash watched Zack run to her, and pulled the young boy into a hug.

"Who are they, Zane?" Ali asked, motioning to Nicki and Roy.

"I'm Nicki, and this is Roy," Nicki smiled. "We're Dash's friends."  
"They broke Dash and myself out of that place," Zane said. "But we had to leave Cole, Kai, Jay and Nya behind."

"We have to find them sooner or later," Lloyd said. "Until then, we need to rest."  
"Rest? While your friends are still in the enemy's hands?" Roy questioned.

"Yes," Lloyd nodded.

"Who knows what Linda might do with them," Nicki cried.

"She won't do anything to them," Lloyd said.

"How are you so sure about that?" Ali asked him.

"She wants you and me," Lloyd turned to Ali. "Only the two of us, and no one else. She's only going to keep them until she has us."

"So we give you two over to her and save them," Nicki said.

"Not. Happening," Zane hissed.

"Alright, the droid has a scary side to him," Roy muttered.

"Look, we just need to rest for the night," Ali told them. "We all need to sleep, especially the masters in the room. We need all the power we can have."

"You mean the ninja?" Dash asked. "I mean, Nicki, Roy, Zack and I don't have powers."

"That's not entirely true, Dash," Ali said.

"Come again," Nicki said.

"Dash, can you come to me?" Ali said.

Dash walked towards Ali. Ali took Dash's hand and flipped it over so her palm was up. Dash looked at Ali, but remained silent. Ali placed her hand over Dash's, and then lifted it. Dash stared in awe, seeing a purple sphere floating above her hand.

"You control the Undead, Dash," Ali smiled. "Not only that, but dark magic flows through you. It emanates off of you, and I could feel it when I first met you."  
Dash was still enhanced by the purple sphere. Then it disappeared, and she looked up at Ali.

"Linda only lets certain people join her group," Ali continued. "They must have some sort of special ability, even if they aren't aware of it."

"Why was Zack there, then?" Nicki asked.

"Um, excuse me?" Zack raised an eyebrow at Nicki. "Dragon boy. Hello?"  
"What?" Nicki looked at the young boy confused.

Zack turned into a dragon right before them, and Lloyd yelped. Lloyd hadn't seen him transform before and realized how strong Dash and Zack alone would have been.

"So, come this way and Lloyd will show you to somewhere you three can sleep," Ali said to Nicki, Roy and Zack. "Zane can go too."  
They nodded, following Lloyd away from Dash and Ali. Dash was still in a slight shock.

"Are you going to be OK?" Ali asked her. "I know what I just told you is a lot to take in."

"I just can't believe it," Dash muttered.

"You're father?" Ali asked.

"How do you know about him?" Dash frowned.

Ali checked over her shoulder, making sure the others weren't in the room with them. She turned back to Dash.

"I can read your mind," Ali told her softly. "I know who you are, I know where you've come from. All of it."

Dash frowned, looking away.

"Can you not tell the others?" she asked.

"That will be up to you," Ali replied. "You can tell them when your ready, or not at all. Just realize, not all of us have come from great families and we'll all understand."

Dash nodded.

"Come on, let's go get some sleep," Ali smiled.

Dash followed Ali off in the direction they went off in.

* * *

Nya, Cole and Jay sat in silence, no one knowing what to say. Nya was constantly worried about Kai, cuddled up with Jay. Cole sat across from them, fidgeting on the floor. Jay cast him a glance everyone couple of minutes as Nya drifted off into a soft sleep. Once she was out, Jay looked up at Cole.

"What are we going to do?" Jay asked quietly.

"I don't know," Cole replied. "We don't even know where Zane or Lloyd are, and who knows what condition Kai will be in when we find him."

"I hope they don't hurt him like they did before," Jay muttered. "I hated see Nya like that."

"We both hate seeing her like this in general," Cole agreed. "There's nothing we can do in our situation, though. We have to wait."

"I hate waiting," Jay muttered.

"None of us like to wait," Cole agreed. "What other choice do we have though?"

Jay nodded, looking down at Nya.

"We're all worried, and we don't know if anyone's escaped," Cole sighed. "We don't know if anyone is even coming for us."

"Don't think like that," Jay said. "Someone will come. Someone always comes for us."

Cole sighed. They were both losing hope, and he knew it. Jay always tried to keep positive, but he could see the spark in the blue ninja's sapphire eyes disappearing quickly. The cell had venge stone in the walls, so it weakened their powers to the point that they were utterly useless. Nya was sleeping and Cole was happy to know one of them was able to sleep. They all had gone a day or more without sleep now. Nya needed it, seeing she hadn't slept while Kai was recovering. Cole saw Jay drifting off, but forcing himself awake again.

"You should rest too, Jay," Cole said. "You looked exhausted."

"But," Jay started to argue.

"Rest, Jay," Cole said softly. "I'll wake you if someone comes. Ok?"

Jay nodded. He laid Nya on the ground next to him and snuggled up with her. Cole smiled, seeing the two cuddled up on the ground, sleeping. Now he was alone to his thoughts.

 _ **Alright, crazies. Are we all good now?**_

 _ **Lloyd: You answer that yourself.**_

 _ **Hey! Chen's gone and I'm happy.**_

 _ **Kai: Is the fan gone?**_

 ** _I think she's busy trying to push Linda into a volcano. I set up a force field, so she will never fall in. It's funny to watch though._**

 ** _Jay: You're evil_**

 ** _Cole: Jay, that's not very nice._**

 ** _He's right, though_**

 ** _Nya; You're name's Sweetheart, though_**

 ** _Yeah, ironic, isn't it?_**

 ** _Jay: Creepy person._**

 ** _Anyways, shout outs to the people who reviewed on the last chapter!_**

 ** _Kai: RandomDragon 2.0_**

 ** _RD: What about me?_**

 ** _Kai: Crazy Person! *Runs away screaming*_**

 ** _RD: What's his deal?_**

 ** _Not a clue. Anyways, you guys keep going._**

 ** _Jay: BluePaw265_**

 ** _Cole: Dasher Girl._**

 ** _Lloyd: The answer was_**

 ** _"I remember everything and am with Ali. Gone to the Samurai X Cave meet us there is you get this. - Lloyd"_**

 ** _Kai: Is she gone?_**

 ** _RD: Who? Me?_**

 ** _Kai: Stay away from me!_**

 ** _I thought you loved your fans, Kai. What happened?_**

 ** _Kai: I love the sane ones._**

 ** _Anyways, that's all for now. Bye everyone! Have a great Day!_**


	21. Chapter 21-Just Believe in Me

Lloyd sat outside the Cave, looking up at the stars. He found a rock a couple feet from the cave and sat on it, getting lost in his thoughts. He heard the door open and someone walk out. They stopped.

"Lloyd?"

He sighed, not moving to look at them. They walked up to him and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If there's something you want to talk about, you can," Zane told him. "I'll listen."

Lloyd sighed.  
"I want it all to be over," Lloyd muttered.

"We all do, Lloyd," Zane replied.

"Not like that," Lloyd said. "I wish you guys never came for me."

"Why?" Zane asked.

"All this time, I've just wanted to be alone," Lloyd said. "I wanted to sort this out by myself, but everyone keeps getting in the way."

"We care about you Lloyd," Zane told him. "That's why we came for you."

"Well, maybe things would have been better if you never did," Lloyd snapped.

Zane stepped back, hurt by his words. He saw the tears in his eyes. (Song: Not Alone by RED)

" _Slowly fading away. You're lost and so afraid. Where is the hope in a world so cold?_ " Zane sang to Lloyd softly. " _Looking for a distant light. Someone who could save a life. You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_."  
Lloyd looked up at the sky, hearing Zane.

" _Can you save me now?_ " Lloyd asked.

" _I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you,_ " Zane sang to him. " _I will catch you, when you feel like letting go. Cause you're not, you're not alone._ "  
Lloyd turned, looking at Zane with a faint smile forming on his face.

" _Your heart is full of broken dreams, just a fading memory. And everything's gone but the pain carries on_ ," Zane sang to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" _Lost in the rain again, when will it ever end,_ " Lloyd sang softly. " _The arms of relief seem so out of reach._ "

" _But I, I am here,_ " Zane sang to him. " _I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you, I will catch you, when you feel like letting go. Cause you're not, you're not alone. And I'll be your hope when you feel like it's over. And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters. And when you're finally in my arms. Look up and see love has a face_."  
Lloyd smiled, looking back up at the sky.

" _I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you, I will catch you, when you feel like letting go. Cause you're not, you're not alone_ ," Zane sang to him.  
Lloyd swayed slightly, feeling relaxed to Zane's voice.

" _And I will be your hope. And I will pick you up. And I will be your hope. And I will be your hope_."

Lloyd looked at Zane as his faded off.

" _Slow fading away. Your lost and so afraid. Where is the hope in a world so cold?_ " Zane asked.

"It's right here," Lloyd sighed. "I'm the hope."

Lloyd turned, smiling slightly at Zane.

"Thank you," Lloyd muttered.

Lloyd fell into Zane, hugging the nindroid. He simply returned it before leading the green ninja back inside the base. They saw everyone else gathering weapons together and preparing to depart.

"I think we're ready to move out," Ali said.

"Are you ready, Lloyd?" Dash asked.  
"As I'll ever be," Lloyd sighed.

Ali walked up to Lloyd, smiling at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, then hugged him. Then they followed everyone else out of the Samurai X Cave. Time to finally end everything.

* * *

Jay looked up, seeing Cole sitting mid-meditation in the corner. Jay gently shook Nya awake beside him, and she looked around.

"Is something going on?" Nya murmured.

"Nope, we're still locked up," Cole said.

Jay stood up, looking at the door. He frowned, walking up to it. Cole and Nya both watched him, frowning.

"I swear I heard something," Jay said.

He rested his hands on the door as it swung open slightly. Jay jumped back, watching it open. He glanced back at Nya and Cole behind him, seeing the door open. Cole slowly stood up, seeing Nya doing the same. They walked towards the door, seeing Jay peeking out.

"Is anyone there?" Cole asked.

"Not that I can see," Jay replied.

Jay checked behind the door, seeing no one there either. He frowned and looked up and down the hallway.

"They didn't just leave it unlocked," Cole said. "We would have noticed before."

"Yeah," Nya agreed. "Maybe something else happened."

"Like what?" Cole asked.

"He's right," Jay replied. "What could have happened?"

"I don't know," Nya shrugged. "It was an idea."

"Wait a minute," Cole said. "Jay, you said you heard something. Right?"

"Yeah," Jay said.  
"What did it sound like?" Cole asked.

"I don't know," Jay replied. "It was muffled."

"Like a scream?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," Jay nodded.

"We need to find the source," Nya said. "What if it's Kai?"

"Or someone else," Cole said.

"Yeah, right, let's go," Nya said.

"Whoa, we can't just run off," Jay said.

Jay grabbed Nya's collar, stopping her from running off on her own. Nya huffed.

"He's right," Cole agreed with Jay. "If we run off, we could be running right into a trap they have set up for us."

"Yeah, you're right," Nya said. "But what do we do then?"

"Stealth," Cole said. "Stay unseen and move quickly and quietly."

"Same old, same old," Jay joked.

Cole cast Jay a quick glare as they moved down the hall. They reached the stairs up to the next floor and looked around. The halls were quiet, no one in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Jay asked.

"Be on high alert, fellas," Cole said.

Nya faked a cough, looking offended.

"Alright, Jay and Nya," Cole shook his head.

Nya rolled her eyes as they walked down the hall. They turned a corner, and Cole paused outside a door. He listened, hearing something from behind it.

"Cole, what's wrong?" Jay asked.

Cole looked at the door and tried to open it. He motioned to Jay and Nya that they were going in. They exchanged worried looks, but agreed. Cole burst the door open, looking around. Cole was confused, not seeing anyone at first.

"Cole," a weak voice called.

Cole spun, seeing Kai against the wall. He looked pale and exhausted, and his eyes were pink and puffy. He was clearly crying and Nya ran to him.

"Kai," she sighed. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

Cole and Jay exchanged worried looks, then approached Kai.

"I tried," Kai whimpered. "I tried to hold on, but I couldn't."

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked.

"I told them where Ali is," Kai said. "I couldn't take it anymore."

Cole and Jay exchanged worried looks before looking at Nya. She was scared, yet worried.

"How long ago was this?" Nya asked her brother.

"A couple hours ago," Kai whimpered. "They left a while ago. I tried to break you guys out, but they found me."

"That's why our cell was unlocked," Jay said. "That makes sense."  
"We're getting you out of here, Kai," Cole said.

Cole and Jay made their way to their weakened brother, pulling the chains off him. As they were helping him to his feet, they jumped as the door slammed shut. Cole, Jay and Nya looked up while Kai hept his head down, knowing who it was.

"Looks like our little friends escaped, huh, Kai."

Kyle stood in the doorway, Linda behind them. The glare she wore was enough to freeze the others on the spot.

"You lied to me, Kai," Linda frowned.

"What?" Kai looked up.

"They weren't at the Temple," Linda snapped. "Where are they!?"

"I don't know," Kai muttered.

"Guards, grab his friends," Linda ordered.

The door flew open and a group of guards ran in. There were two for Cole, Jay and Nya, while Kai collapsed, curling into a ball again.

"Where do you want us to take them?" one guard asked.

"Back to the cell?" Kyle suggested.

"No, they're time has come," Linda said. "Take them to rooms E-4, 5 and 6. Set them up. Kyle, take Kai too."

Cole struggled, trying to pull free. He managed to pull one arm free, and used it to punch the other free. Both guards drew their tasers, ready to shock him. Cole's eyes went wide when he saw them.

"Run, Cole!" Jay shouted.

Cole nodded, turning and darting down the hallway. Kyle growled, dropping Kai and chasing after him.

"Let Kyle get him," Linda instructed. "Take the fire ninja."  
The two guards nodded, picking Kai up off the ground. Jay and Nya glanced over their shoulders, seeing Cole out of sight, yet he still was running as fast as he could.


	22. Chapter 22-Striking Blue

Jay struggled, tied down to a metal table in the middle of the room. He was left alone with two guards, yet he knew Nya and Kai probably weren't any better off than him. He didn't even know if Cole escaped or was caught again. Jay snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened. He looked over to it from the bed and watched Linda walking in.

"You aren't getting anything out of me," Jay growled.

Linda only smirked, not saying a word. She walked over to a control panel in the room. Jay pulled on the restraints, trying to free himself.

"You aren't going anywhere, blue ninja," Linda said.

Jay moaned.

"He needs to be weakened before we can do anything with him," Linda said. "Lloyd must have bailed on me and not given you the venge stone."

Linda picked up a vial of powder and moved to Jay's side. Jay's eyes laid on the vial and remained glued to it.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jay asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be injected into you, but I don't want to wait for its full effects to come in," Linda said.

Jay watched her pour a little bit of the powder into her hand, and she smiled at him. Jay gulped as Linda poured the powder in her hand into a small bowl with water. She mixed it with her fingers and when she removed her hand, her fingers were coated in a liquid venge stone. Linda ran her hand along Jay arm, and he flinched. It felt cold at first, then it burned. It hurt. Jay bit his lip, holding in cries.

"You don't like that, do you," Linda mocked.

She did ran two lines of venge stone up both his arms, that met at his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. Jay let out a soft moan, his eyes closed as he tried to fight something he couldn't fight.

"You stay put while I go see your friends," Linda told him.

Jay stayed silent as Linda left him. He could feel his powers building up in him, but he couldn't use them. He stayed silent and still, just focusing on breathing and keeping himself calm. Several minutes passed when the door opened again and Linda walked back in.

"Alright, that should do it," Linda said. "Let's start this."

Jay didn't notice Linda placing little wires on his hands and arms, hooking him up to a machine. She activated it, and the pain Jay was in started lessening. He opened his eyes, trying to figure out what was happening to him now. That's when he realized what was happening. That's when it was over. That's when Linda stole his powers from him.

"The lightning element is mine," Linda smiled. "Finally! Something has come from this."

Jay looked horrified. Linda took a cloth and wiped the venge stone from his skin. Jay stayed silent.

"Alright, time to have fun with him," Linda smiled. "The girl still needs to calm down."

"What did you do with Nya!" Jay snapped.

"The same thing I did with you," Linda replied. "Now, how about a taste of your own element."

Jay then felt a jolt of energy run through him. He screamed, the electricity shocking him senseless. When it stopped, Jay panted for air, moaning softly.

"You don't like it, do you," Linda mocked.

"Please, no more," Jay begged.

As he said that, another shock came and he screamed again. When it stopped, he moaned in pain. Linda walked out the door without another word. Jay slowly opened his eyes as a cloth covered them.

"What's going on?" Jay asked.

"Silence," one of the guards said.

Jay let out a soft whimper before another jolt of electricity hit him. He wanted the pain to end, he just couldn't stop it on his own.

Cole ran down the halls, reaching a hand out to slide himself around the corner before continuing. He was getting tired and with no door out in sight, all he could do was keep going. He knew he was slowly losing Kyle too, so he was making some progress. As he slide around one more corner, he noticed a closet door cracked open. He kicked it the rest of the way open and closed it. He glanced around, seeing that the room was filled with boxes. He dove behind a couple, only seconds before the door flew open.

"Dang it!" Kyle shouted.

The door slammed shut as Cole listened to Kyle storming off. Cole let out a sigh of relief, falling back onto the ground. He remained on the ground for several minutes, catching his breath in the silence of the room.

"I need to help the others," he told himself.

Cole pushed himself to his feet, making his way back towards the door. He slowly opened it, looking up and down the hallway. When he saw it was clear, he stepped out.

"Wait, which way did I come from?" Cole asked himself.

He mentally slapped himself, realizing he had no idea where he was or where anyone else was.

"I need to find them in a place I don't even know," Cole moaned.

Cole started walking down the hallway, looking around. He reached the corner of the hallway and peeked around. No one was coming so he kept walking. Everything looked the same, so he had no idea if he would cross an area he already checked.

He froze when he heard other voices near him.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course, I worked here once."

"I'd trust her. We wouldn't know anything without her."

Cole ran towards them, sliding around the corner. Seven people screamed in terror as Cole came into their view.

"You guys came!" Cole cried.

"Cole?" Lloyd shouted, shocked.

"Great, now we've given ourselves away," Dash moaned. "Everyone hit the deck!"

They all fell to the floor, hearing no one coming.

"Alright, in here," Dash whispered to them.

Dash slowly opened a door and ushered everyone inside. She closed the door once everyone was inside, turning and taking a deep breath.

"Why did everyone have to start yelling?" she cried, trying to keep her voice down. "I thought we were on a stealth mission."

"Sorry, but someone scared the heck out of all of us," Lloyd turned, glaring at Cole.

"I'm sorry, alright," Cole replied.

"Hold on, how did you even escape?" Roy asked.

"And where are the others?" Ali asked.

"I barely escaped," Cole said. "The others are still in Linda's clutches and who knows what she's doing to them."

"We've got to find them," Nicki said.

"Do you know what room they were taken to?" Dash asked Cole.

"E something," Cole replied.

"Alright, I can work with that," Dash said.

"What does the E stand for?" Lloyd asked.

"Not sure," Nicki shrugged.

"Extraction," Dash muttered.

"As in power extraction?" Ali asked.

Dash simply nodded.

"We need to get to them and now," Ali said. "Before my sister get their powers."

"Wait, what?" Lloyd cried.

"She will do whatever it takes to get the elemental powers," Ali told him. "Even if that means stealing them from the masters."

"What are we waiting for then?" Nicki asked.

She opened the door, and came face to face with a group of guards. They all turned to the group in the room, everyone frozen to the spot from shock.

"Get them!" Kyle shouted.

Roy howled, turning into a wolf and jumping at them.

"The vent!" Dash cried. "You guys need to get out of here."

"We need you, Dash," Lloyd cried. "You're the only one who knows this place."

"Just get to the vent!" Dash ordered.

Cole jumped onto a crate, pulling the vent cover off and throwing it to the floor. He turned, ushering Lloyd and Ali through. Dash pushed him through before following them. She turned back, looking for Zack. He was on the crate, about to follow when a hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down.

"Zack!" Dash screamed.

Zack managed to transform into a dragon, nipping at the guard holding his ankle.

"Go, I'll hold them back," Zack cried.

"Dash, we need to move," Cole warned.

Dash took one last glance as Zack before following Cole down the vent. The last thing she heard from Zack was an unforgettable scream of terror. Lloyd was the one who jumped at the sound, hitting his head against the top of the vent. He moaned, rubbing it and looking up at the metal above him.

"Come on, it's not much further," Dash told them. "We just have to keep moving."

 _ **Its the app to the rescue. Because the website wont work for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	23. Chapter 23-Lost and Unseen

Ali punched open another vent cover, and the group of four dropped down into the room. It was quiet and dark.

"This isn't where anyone is," Lloyd turned to Dash.

"I know, I know," Dash said. "The vents don't go to their rooms. We're just a few halls over, though."

"We need to move then," Cole said.

Dash nodded and stepped towards the door. She froze, he hand inches away from opening it. She pulled her hand away and took a step away.  
"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

Dash hushed them, not turning around.  
"One at a time, quietly get back into the vent," Dash whispered. "Don't say anything, just do it."

Lloyd and Cole exchanged worried looks before helping Ali up into the vent above them. Cole boosted Lloyd up before pulling himself up. He turned back to Dash, who's eyes remained to the door.

"Dash, come on," Cole whispered.

Dash took another step back from the door, watching it. Then she turned to go towards Cole. Seconds later, the door was hit by a blast, knocking it right off its hinges and into Dash. She yelped, and Cole looked at her terrified.

"Get them!" a voice ordered.

Cole looked around the room from the vent, hearing Ali and Lloyd whispering behind him. He saw Dash push herself up as she was surrounded. She looked up at Cole, and formed a ball of magic in her hand. She threw it towards Cole, and he flew backwards in the vent.

"Are you OK, Cole?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," Cole nodded, pushing himself up.

He looked at the opening and saw it was blocked by rays of purple magic.

"Come on, we don't have much time to get out of here," Ali said.

"What about Dash?" Cole asked.

"We can worry about her later," Lloyd said. "We need to find the rest of our team and get them out of here."

Cole sighed and nodded, following Ali and Lloyd. They continued through the vents in silence, Ali guiding them. It wasn't long before an explosion shook them. Cole screamed, falling through the hole under him. He landed in a net, and was tangled up in it. He struggled, trying to free himself with no success.

"Looks like there's only two left," Linda smirked at him.

"Let go of me!" Cole shouted.

"Take him to the extraction room," Linda ordered.

Cole cried for help, pleading for mercy seeing he knew what was coming next. Linda smiled, watching Cole struggle and break down in fear. She looked back up at the vent.

"I know you're up there, sis," Linda taunted. "Come down and I might spare him."

Ali and Lloyd looked at each other, worried. Lloyd mouthed to Ali to keep moving. She nodded, and they silently crawled further down the vent. Linda listened, hearing them leaving. She turned and walked away from them, following Cole's cries. She walked into the extraction room Cole was in, and saw him struggling and fighting against the guards. He was extremely outnumbered, but clearly wasn't willing to surrender to them.

"Get off me!" Cole screamed at them.

He thrashed around as they pushed him against the table, trying to restrain him. It took them several attempts to get one arm tied down before Linda interrupted. She picked up a taser from the counter as she walked towards Cole.

"I suggest you cooperate with us, master of earth," she threatened, holding the taser towards him.

Cole froze for a second, staring at her.

"You don't scare me," Cole glared.

Unfortunately for him, the guards used his moment of distraction to restrain him. Before he knew it, he was tied down to the bed. He yelped, struggling and trying to pull himself free. Linda stood over him, smirking.

"Now, where are little Lloyd and Ali?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Cole hissed.

Linda shook her head and walked towards a counter.

"I want answers, Cole," Linda told him. "I don't like not getting what I want."

Cole looked up as Linda came into his view. Then he felt something in his arm and he felt light-headed. His vision blurred around him as he realized he was being drugged.  
"Take his powers while he's out, less struggle that way," Linda ordered. "Goodnight, earth ninja."  
That was the last thing Cole heard before his world went dark.

* * *

Dash screamed at the guards, kicking and thrashing around in their arms. He heard Cole and Linda talking. She heard Linda's orders to take his powers. She heard the door open. She watched Linda walk out, and look right at her.

"Ah, sweet, little Dash has returned," Linda smiled.

Dash growled, pulling and twisting around.

"What are you doing to them?" Dash cried.

"Taking the elemental power, strengthening myself, breaking them," Linda smiled. "It's not too late to join me again, Dash. You can have it all."

"I left for a reason," Dash snarled. "I don't want to be like you, like my father, like a monster."  
"That's what you are, dear," Linda smiled. "That's what you were born as."

"No it wasn't!" Dash screamed.

Linda frowned.

"Bring her in here," Linda said.

Dash struggled, fighting as she was dragged into the room Cole was in. She gasped, seeing his unconscious body on the table, a group of men working around him. Linda stood beside Dash and lifted the young girl's chin to look her in the eyes.

"He fought against me," she told Dash. "He refused to tell me what I wanted to know. Similar to Lloyd."

Dash turned to look at Cole, hearing him moan softly. His head rolled back and forth, clearly showing that he wasn't doing to well.

"What are you doing to him?" Dash asked.

"A little bit of anaesthetics," Linda shrugged. "He was all worked up and I wasn't getting anywhere with him."

"He's waking up, Master," one of the men near Cole said.

"Would you like a word with him?" Linda asked.

Dash broke free from the guards holding her and ran right to Cole. His eyes opened slightly, looking around. A soft moan escaped his lips as his vision blurred again.

"Cole, talk to me," Dash whispered.  
"Dash," Cole slurred. "What's going on?"

"It's going to be Ok, Cole, it's going to be Ok," Dash said.

One of the guards grabbed Dash's arms and pulled her back.

"Indeed, it will all be Ok," Linda smiled. "Once I have your powers, both of you will become my servants."

"What about the others?" Dash asked.

"The red one is utterly useless at this point, I just need his powers," Linda shook her head. "I might just kill him, and his sister too. Blue will probably join them, but I might keep him around. As for you two, powers then mind-wipe."

"No!' Dash screamed.

"I've had about enough of you," Linda frowned. "Take her and set her up. Once I'm done here, he'll join her."

"No! You can't do this!" Dash screamed.

Linda grabbed a cloth and tied it around Dash's mouth, turning her screams into muffled cries. She twisted and turned as she was dragged into the room. The last sight she saw of Cole was of his powers slowly being stolen from him.

She was dragged down the hallway, unable to escape or cry out for help. She eventually started losing hope that anyone would come for her. She was exhausted from struggling and fell limp, being dragged on the ground. She hung her head in shame, realizing her defeat.

"Fire!"

Dash fell flat on her face, all the air being knocked from her lungs as she collided with the ground. She felt two strong hands around her waist and tenses.

"It's alright, Dash," Lloyd assured her. "It's just Ali and myself."

Ali came into Dash's view as she was set on her feet. Ali did a quick check of the guards, making sure they were out cold before turning and pulling the cloth off of Dash's mouth.

"Thank you both so much," she said.

"Where's Cole?" Lloyd asked.

"Linda's with him, you aren't going to be able to reach him in time," Dash said.

"So we go after one of the others," Lloyd asked.

"Who though?" Ali asked.  
"Kai, he needs you guys," Dash said. "He's in no condition to fight if he needs to defend himself. He needs our help."  
"Alright, do you know where he is?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, this way," Dash said.

She turned and darted down the hallway. Ali and Lloyd followed close behind her, hoping they could reach Kai before it was too late. Or anyone for that matter.


	24. Chapter 24-Spark of Life

_**Here's a notice in advance before you read the chapter; I AM SO SO SORRY for the ending.**_

Dash slid around the corner and kicked open the first door. Lloyd and Ali slipped in and they closed the door behind them. They sat in silence, listening as a storm of footsteps pounded outside the door. They all sighed in relief, looking around the room.

"L-l-Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked up, seeing Kai curled up in the corner.

"Kai," Lloyd gasped.

Lloyd ran to Kai, leaving Ali and Dash by the door. He slid on his knees, stopping at Kai's side. He wrapped his arms around the red ninja's neck, who sat still, staring at Lloyd.

"Are you OK?" Lloyd asked Kai softly.

"Why'd you leave us?" Kai asked quietly.

"What?" Lloyd looked at Kai.

"You locked us in, turned on us," Kai muttered.

"That wasn't me, Kai," Lloyd said. "I didn't know what I was doing."  
Lloyd looked into Kai's eyes and saw fear and betrayal.

"Jay and Nya should be in the next couple rooms, let's give these two a moment," Dash whispered to Ali.

Lloyd looked up as Ali and Dash slipped out of the room to find the others. He turned back to Kai.

"I promised I would see you again, I didn't realize it would be like this," Lloyd muttered.

Kai looked away from Lloyd, pulling out of his arms. Lloyd knew he wasn't getting anywhere with Kai in this state. He sighed, pushing himself away from Kai. (Song: One Last Time by Ariana Grande)

" _I was a liar, I gave into the fire. I know I should've fought it, at least I'm being honest_ ," Lloyd sang softly. " _Feel like a failure, 'cause I know that I failed you. I should've done you better 'cause you don't want a liar_."

Kai looked up at Lloyd, seeing his eyes closed.

" _And I know, and I know, and I know, she gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_ ," Lloyd sang. " _And I know, and I know, and I know, that you got everything, but I got nothing here without you_."

Lloyd looked into Kai's eyes, seeing curiosity in them. Then he continued.

" _So one last time, I need to be the one who takes you home. One more time. I promise after that, I'll let you go. Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart. All I really care is you wake up in my arms. One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home_."

Then Lloyd was startled as Kai started singing the next verse. It was softly, almost mumbled, but it was there. And it was slowly getting louder as he sang.

" _I don't deserve it. I know I don't deserve it, But stay with me a minute. I swear I'll make it worth it_ ," Kai sang softly. " _Can't you forgive me? At least just temporarily. I know that this is my fault, I should have been more careful_."

Lloyd looked at Kai, speechless hearing the emotion in his voice.

" _And I know, and I know, and I know, she gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_ ," Kai sang, looking away from Lloyd. " _And I know, and I know, and I know, that you got everything, but I got nothing here without you baby_."

Lloyd lifted Kai's chin and looked into his eyes as the two started singing together.

" _So one last time, I need to be the one who takes you home_ ," they sang, their voices harmonized perfectly. " _One more time. I promise after that, I'll let you go. Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart. All I really care is you wake up in my arms. One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home_."

Lloyd saw a small smile forming on Kai's face.

" _I know I should've fought it, at least I'm being honest, hey_ ," Lloyd sang.

Kai was seeming more comfortable with him.

" _Now stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth it, hey_ ," Kai sang softly. "' _Cause I don't wanna be without you_."

They both smiled. Lloyd stood up and held a hand out to Kai. He took it, allowing Lloyd to pull him to his feet.

" _So one last time, I need to be the one who takes you home_ ," they sang together. " _One more time. I promise after that, I'll let you go_."

" _Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_ ," Kai sang to Lloyd.

" _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_ ," Lloyd replied.

" _One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home, yeah_ ," they sang together. " _One last time, I need to be the one who takes you home_."

They hugged each other tightly.

"I promised I would see you again," Lloyd whispered to Kai. "I promised everything would work out for us. For you."

Kai smiled, feeling warm in Lloyd's arms. But Lloyd noticed Kai wasn't his normal temperature, he was colder than normal.

"Kai," Lloyd stepped back, looking at him.

The spark in his eyes was gone.

"Did you lose your powers?" Lloyd asked.

"He did."

Lloyd jumped, turning around to face the door. Linda stood between them, a devilish grin on her face. Lloyd gulped stepping back.

"You're all that's left," Linda smiled at him. "You and the white ninja."

"You won't get anymore power, Linda," Lloyd hissed. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"What are you going to do about it?" Linda taunted. "You're trapped and all alone."

"Lloyd!"

Linda whipped around, seeing a terrified Ali in the doorway.

"Ali! Get out of here!" Lloyd shouted. "It's not safe!"

"You knew all along!" Linda snapped at Lloyd. "I knew you were hiding something!"  
"Ali, we need to get out of here!" Dash's voice called.

"Where's my brother?" Nya's voice cried.

"Nya! Just go!" Kai shouted.

Lloyd wasn't able to see who grabbed Ali, but she had turned and pulled out the door. When Lloyd turned his attention back to Linda, he realized he had a gun aimed at his chest. Lloyd's eyes widened as the gun switched to aim at Kai.

"Both of you need to surrender, now," Linda glared.

"Never," Lloyd spat.

"Have it your way, then," Linda smirked.

And she pulled the trigger.

* * *

It happened so quickly. The group spun around and ran straight back towards the room Kai and Lloyd were in. There was a moment where they stood, horrified. Linda was cursing to herself, only seconds before Ali and Dash tackled her to the ground. The gun was ripped from her hands as she was knocked unconscious with a punch to the face. Ali and Dash backed off her, panting. Nya ran to her brother's side, who stared wide eyed at the person in front of him. His jaw was opened a slight bit, his eyes glued to the form in front of him. He was in shock as the events continuously flashed in front of him.

"Is he?" Jay muttered.

Ali turned and walked towards the motionless person on the floor. She kneeled beside him, rolling him onto his back. She could see where the bullet hit, and knew it wasn't survivable. She closed her eyes, looking down as tears escaped them.

No words needed to be said, as tears escaped everyone's eyes. All except Kai's, who remained seated in shock. The memory replaying in his mind. The gun aimed at his chest. The trigger being pulled. The strong arms behind him pushing him out of the bullet's path. The ringing sound in his ears as he turned, watching him fall. Watching his lifeless body collide with the cold, hard ground. Watching his bright emerald eyes go dull in seconds. Watching him take his last, soft breath. Watching Lloyd die to save him.


	25. Chapter 25-Cold Hearted

Nya and Cole shakily lifted Kai up. They carried him together out of the room, seeing he was in shock from the events that had occured. Jay followed after them, along with everyone else. Ali and Dash stood in the room in silence.

"He protected him," Ali muttered. "He was trying to save all of us."

Dash looked up at Ali, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"He knew so much about all of us that no one knew," Ali continued. "Things that we might never figure out now. Things that we might never learn."

Dash looked down at Lloyd, and walked up to Ali.

"We should go," she whispered.

The gun Ali stole from her sister slipped from her hands. She simply turned around, starting to the door. She walked out of the room, Dash at her side. The gun clattered to the ground with a bang. Lloyd's dull, lifeless eyes were staring right at it, unmoving. Watching a hand reach for it and pick it up. Watching the person make their way out of the shadows. They turned to the green ninja a let out a sigh.

"There was so much potential in you," his voice spoke, rough and jagged. "I'll make sure you still get that chance."

He picked up the corpse, carrying it out of the room. As he passed the killer, he kneeled next to her. He waved a hand over her face, golden dust falling from his hands as he face turned from a frown to a peaceful smile.

"Enjoy your freedom," he whispered to her. "Make use of it while you can."

He climbed to his feet, carrying Lloyd out of the room. He looked down at the green ninja's dull eyes, and gently closed them.

"Helping others," he muttered, "is the way we help ourselves. And I'm going to help you."

* * *

"What do you mean he was gone?"

Everyone had finally regrouped at the Temple of Airjitzu, letting Kai go back to rest. Jay and Cole had returned to the base, retrieving all the lost elemental powers before going to collect their lost brother's body. Apparently, when they arrived, it was gone. Along with Linda, but something was off. They found Linda's weapons and a note in the room.

"The room was empty, as if no one was ever in there," Jay said.

"All the tools, weapons, furniture, everything was just…..gone!" Cole said.

"That doesn't make any sense at all," Ali muttered.

"We also found this," Cole spoke softly. "It seems to be from your sister."

Ali took the small note from the black ninja. She frowned at it as she opened it to read it.

 _My dear sister, Ali,_

 _I am not sure what has happened over the past several years, I cannot recall anything. The last thing I remember was being with you, on our island, with our parents. I think I've done something wrong, because I woke surrounded by multiple different weapons. I've left, and I do not expect to see you again. I fear you might not believe me, but if I hurt you, or anyone else I care about, I'm sorry._

 _Your sissa,_

 _Linda_

Ali's frown diminished as she read the note. Tears built up in her eyes, looking at the writing and the signature on the note. As well as the word _sissa_ , the name the two sisters called each other when they were little. Only when they were little.

"Zane wasn't at the cave," Dash sighed. "There wasn't any signs of struggle or of a break in."

"None of this is making any sense," Ali muttered.

Ali looked up as footsteps echoed above them on the balcony. She saw Nya walking towards the stairs.

"How's Kai?" Jay spoke up.

"I finally got him to go to sleep," Nya sighed. "He just isn't himself."

"No one is ever themselves after they watch their best friend die to save them," Ali muttered.

There was an eerie silence between all of them, before there was a beeping sound from the control room.

"That's the message indicator," Nya frowned.

They all looked at each other before running into the room. Nya jumped onto the computer, typing on it to try to open the message.

"Do you think it was just malfunctioning?" Jay asked, standing beside his girlfriend.

"I doubt it," Nya frowned. "There's definitely something there."  
She clicked open and an email folder opened. On it were random digits, things no one was able to understand.

 _4 15 14 20 0 3 15 1 15 18 0 21 19 0 15 18 0 23 5 12 12 0 16 1 2 18 12 2 19 0 2 12 9 20 25 0 20 1 19 20 18 15 25 0 5 22 5 18 25 20 8 9 1 1 22 5 18 25 15 14 5 0 16 12 5 1 1 20 19 0 15 21 18 0 15 14 12 25 0 8 15 16 5._

"It's just a bunch of random numbers," Ali frowned.

"It's something," Jay frowned.  
"It's numbers," Dash told him. "How do we get something from those numbers?"

"I'm tracing the source of the email," Nya said.

"Well, where's it from?" Cole asked.

"It says-" Nya stopped when a video opened.

"It wasn't me," Jay said, his hands up as he backed away.

Then everyone gasped. A figure appeared on the screen from the blurriness and glitches.

"No way," Nya muttered.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this in a video, but it's really important," his voice spoke quietly and quickly. "He's here. I don't know how or who is working with him, but he has me hostage. I heard something about him trying to resurrect someone, but I don't know who. I don't know where I am, but I know I'm not alone. And you can't, under any circumstances, come for me. Please, he will kill me."

"Zane," Cole muttered.

"He's coming," Zane muttered, looking away from the camera. "Look, I don't know what he's planning, but he's doing something. I might be in his plans, I don't know. I just know he wants two of us, two in specific. I don't know who, but you have to watch out for each other. Incase you don't hear from me again, I'm sorry. I've done all I can."

In the background, the sound of a door opening and footsteps echoed on the film.

"What are you doing!"

"This is it, I'm sorry," Zane said into the camera.

The camera flew from his hands, and startled look on his face as he landed and rolled away from him. Then the video cut off. An ear piercing scream from their nindroid friend was the last thing they heard.

"He was so terrified," Jay muttered.

"I've never seen Zane that scared in his life," Cole muttered.

"Zane said _he_ was coming," Dash muttered. "Who was that _he_?"

"Wait a minute, that other voice we heard," Nya frowned.

She pulled the video back up, able to access it. She fast forwarded it to the end, listening to the voice.

"It sounds familiar," Nya frowned.

She played it again.

"What are you doing!" the voice yelled.

"Where have we heard that voice before?" Cole questioned.

"No," a whimper came from the door.

Everyone turned, seeing a terrified Kai in the doorway.  
"Kai, I told you to sleep," Nya urged her brother.

"He can't be alive," Kai muttered.

"What?" Jay questioned.

"He can't, he can't, he can't," Kai screamed.

"Whoa, calm down," Cole ran to his brother in red. "What are you talking about?"

Cole helped Kai sit down in a chair as Nya formed a ball of water in her hand. She sprayed her brother with it. It snapped him from his trance, causing him to shout the name of the voice. The name startled everything, scaring them and causing them to realize the threat before them. The threat that had Zane. One they thought they would never face again.

"Overlord!" Kai screamed as all the faces paled in the room.

 _ **Dun, dun, dun. And to make you all even more angry at me, that's the end of the story! There will be another in the series that will end it all, but that won't be for a while. I've been doing a couple other stories that I've maybe done half of, and then given up on that I've revived. I'm thinking I might finish those and post them at some point, but I'm in the middle of exams, and it's rather stressful. I also have a lot a skating competitions coming up soon, so I have to be preparing for those too, so my writing time is dying down.**_

 _ **To sum everything up for you, don't expect too many updates within the next week or so. I'm just going to be too busy. Only thing that might come is one of the other smaller stories I'm writing that might be posted.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Sweetheart114 signing off!**_


End file.
